What If
by immortalwizardpirateelf-fan
Summary: Chapter 16 added! No one knows about Tristan's past. I always wondered... What if Tristan had a wife...and what if she joined him in Britain and was there during the movie? PrePost movie TristanOFC Fic was nominated for Best Romance in the Tristan Awards
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

_**What If…  
**_Written By immortalwizardpirateelf-fan  
M-Romance"Action"Adventure-English

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the copyright for _King Arthur_ or any recognizable celebrity or fictional personality, not of my creation, depicted in the movie or this fic. They belong to either their inventors or themselves. I do not own the settings, and any songs used belong to their original artist.

**Author's Note**: To let you know I love reviews. And I'd appreciate having anyone and everyone review. Any comments, questions, suggestions, requests and constructive criticism (If I wrote something wrong or got something in the canon wrong, let me know and tell me how I can fix it) are welcome. Remember the more you review, the more I write.

* * *

**bold** memories"dreams"premonitions

'_italics_' thoughts

"underline" Woad language

"_speak_" Latin

"_speak_" Sarmatian

"speak" Briton

"**_speak_**" Saxon

**

* * *

**

**Reference Note**: Any references to Wicca and its practices are thanks to the research I did using the following books:

Conway, CJ. Celtic Magic. St. Paul: Llewellyn Publications, 2004.

Conway, CJ. Wicca: The Compete Craft. USA: The Crossing Press, 2001.

Sabrina, Lady. Exploring Wicca. Franklin Lakes: New Page Books, 2001.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

_Historians agree that the classical 15th century tale of King Arthur and his Knights rose from a real hero who lived a thousand years earlier in a period often called the Dark Ages. Recently discovered archeological evidence sheds light on his true identity._

_By 300 AD, the Roman Empire extended from Arabia to Britain. But they wanted more. More land. More people's loyalty and subservient to Rome. But no people so important as the powerful Sarmatians to the east. Thousands died in that field. And when the smoke cleared on the fourth _

_day, the only Sarmatian soldiers left alive were members of the decimated but legendary cavalry. _

_The Romans, impressed by their bravery and horsemanship, spared their lives. In exchange, these warriors were incorporated into the Roman military. Better they had died that day...For the second part of the bargain they struck, indebted not only themselves... but also their sons. And their sons and so on, to serve the Roman Empire as Knights. _

_Their post was Britain – or at least the southern half. For the land was divided by a seventy-three mile wall, built three centuries before them, to protect the empire from the native fighters of the North. _

_So, as their forefathers had done, they made their way and reported to their Roman commander in Britain – ancestrally named for the first, Artorius – or, Arthur. _

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

452 C.E.1

The plains were dry and bare as two horses and their riders rode over the plains. One of the riders, a boy, looked to be about 16 years old and had shoulder length dark brown hair that was decorated with a couple braids framing his face, tanned skin, athletically built body, and a tattoo on each cheek. He also had expressive brown eyes and the beginnings of a beard and moustache on his face. He was tall too, nearly six feet in height.

The other rider, a girl around the same age as the boy had waist length auburn-brown hair that was plaited down her back, lightly tanned skin, a slightly built body (thinks of a ballet dancer), grey eyes and rose-colored lips. She was tall for a woman, standing at five feet seven inches. She positively towered over her younger siblings, and at times, even her mothers.

Spying something in the distance, they stopped looking around and ignored the scenery surrounding them as their gaze rested on a group of riders in Roman Armor riding towards their little village. The Romans had come to collect…once again… on the blood contract made over 100 years ago.

The girl scowled and turned towards the boy, determination, anger, hope, and desperation on her face. "_You are not leaving without me husband_," she told him in no uncertain terms.

The boy threw her an amused look. "_I am not am I_?" he teased.

She nodded. "_Correct, who else will watch your back, and save your sorry arse when you get into trouble_," she grinned.

The boy shook his head, his passive expression still on his face. "_As you wish my love_," he told her.

"_Well now that that's settled Tristan, let us go meet these Roman bas…I mean soldiers_," the girl corrected herself as she urged her horse into a gallop. Tristan narrowed his eyes and urged his horse into a gallop as well and followed his wife back to the village.

Tristan soon caught up with his wife and as his horse ran astride hers, he grabbed her around her waist and quickly moved her from her horse to his so that she was seated in front of him. She looked up at him, a look of fond exasperation on her face and in her eyes. "_Tristan…_" she said exasperated.

He chuckled slightly. "_You can't get away from me for long Sha'ri_," he told his wife. The girl, Sha'ri, rolled her eyes and nestled into Tristan's embrace as they rode into the village.

As they rode in, they were met by both their families. Their parents and sisters knew that if Tristan was to be called up, there was no way that Sha'ri would let him go without her.

The young couple dismounted, and was about to make their way to their tent to pack their things when Sha'ri's mother, Arianna, asked worriedly, "_What is wrong? We did not expect you all back for another fortnight_."

Tristan and Sha'ri looked at one another before coming to a quick decision and then turning to their family. Sighing, Sha'ri spoke, "_The Romans have come for Tristan_."

Shocked gasps and loud protests rang through the crowd.

"_But…But you two were just married_," Tristan's mother, Cordelia (named after the Goddess of summer) said stunned.

"_We know mother_," Tristan sighed, "_but there is nothing that were can do_."

Tristan's father, Connor, was about to speak when a Roman officer rode into town. Everyone stopped talking and stared angrily at the Roman, who looked uncomfortable under such scrutiny.

After a few more moments of uncomfortable silence, the officer spoke up. "_My name is Cladius and I am a General in the Roman Army_," he announced as if it were to mean something to the crowd, "_I need the boys who are between the ages eight and eighteen, and whose fathers served for Rome. Now_!" he barked out.

Tristan, Sha'ri and two other boys stepped forward. Tristan wrapped an arm around Sha'ri's waist and she in turn leaned into his embrace, her knives hanging off her waist. The Roman looked at Sha'ri in shock before an angry, but slightly amused look crossed his face as he dismounted from his horse. He walked over, stood in front of Sha'ri, and asked, "_What do you think you're doing girl? There's no use for girls in the army. Go back to your mother._"

Anger flashed in Sha'ri's grey eyes, darkening them to nearly black in color. "_I am not letting my husband leave without me. So you better get used to the idea Roman,_" she spat the last word out as if it dirtied her mouth just to say it.

The Roman's eyes nearly bugged out. No one said anything about the boys they were ordered to be bringing to Britannia possibly being married or betrothed. Squashing his anger at the way this…demoness, yes that was a good word to describe her, treated him he looked at the three boys who were standing in front of him and realized that the boys were only nine, thirteen and the oldest was sixteen. Therefore, he assumed that the sixteen-year-old was her husband.

He did not have time to deal with this. If he didn't let the girl go there was going to be a huge problem…one that resulted in him…dying a most painful death. Of that he was certain by the determined look in the eyes of the crowd. It was also going to be a problem if Rome found out about it as well.

He sighed, this was going to be a…no it needn't be a problem if no one knew about it. Yes, that was the way to do it. He would order the three other men who were there to help him to be sworn to secrecy. And if anyone did say anything, he could claim he didn't want to get killed, as he went alone into the village, which was peaceably cooperating…even if they didn't like it. Yes, that's exactly what he would do.

He looked back at the young couple and said sternly, "_Look, I am putting my neck on the line here for you…but you, milady, can come along,_" shifting his glance so he was looking and talking to the other two boys as well he ordered them to get their things packed.

Half an hour later, as everyone was mounting their horses, The youngest boy, Galahad, looked at the Roman and asked, "_Where are we going and how long are we going to be there?_"

The Roman looked at Galahad sternly before answering with a gruff, "_You're going to Britain and your length of service is going to be fifteen years._"

"_Fifteen years?_" the blond thirteen year old said softly, "_We'll not be home for another fifteen years?_"

Sha'ri looked back at the younger boy, Gareth, and plastered a smile to her face. "_Don't worry Gareth, I'm sure the time will pass quickly, you'll see._"

Gareth looked at Sha'ri and tried to return her smile. She had always treated him and his brother Galahad as if they were her own younger brothers. He'd be wrong if he said he didn't appreciate her offered comfort. She was like an older sister to him and Galahad

Tristan and Sha'ri looked at one another and shared a glance that showed they were thankful to have one another and not be separated for a decade and a half.

* * *

Three months later the group of travel-worn men/boys and one pregnant female finally arrived in the port on the Island of Britain. Moreover, they were about to meet their commander, a man named Artorius Castus, also known as Arthur.

* * *

(1) C.E. stand for Common (or Christian) Era 


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviewer Responses**

_IamJohnnyDeppsMistress- Thank you sooooo much for the wonderful review. I am so glad you are enjoying my story. Please keep reading and reviewing._

_FlamezBlaze1- :grins: Glad you like this 'new' take on an old plot. BTB I love your fic His Star, Her Scout:looks at other reviewers: If you haven't read it yet…go read it._

_Sunniva- Thanks for the encouragement. As for Sha'ri being pregnant…well there really is no form of birth control that works 100 (except celibacy), and back then most of their preventative measures only included the use of herbs for either prevention or abortion. And I don't think most women, after marriage used them unless her health was in danger. Also it only takes one time for any woman to get pregnant. _

_ElvenStar5- Thanks for the compliment and the advice. I have one question though, what was confusing? If you could let me know so I could fix it that would be great. Also, how was my writing sloppy? I know it is not because of my grammar or spelling. I'm glad you like the way I explained the different languages, I feel that to give it an air of realism I needed to separate the languages. I mean seriously English was not as widely known as it is today; back then, the main language of the world was Latin._

_I have read your own version of 'What if', and I really enjoyed it. :looks at everyone: "Whoever here hasn't read her story needs to go read it." I have to agree with you that great minds do think alike ;)_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

As the ship sailed into the harbor, Sha'ri leaned into Tristan's arms, which encircled her waist. She was smiling slightly. And she had good cause to be smiling. A couple of weeks earlier she had discovered she was pregnant. From the experience of helping her aunts, mother, and some friends through pregnancy, she could tell she was nearly two months along. Not enough to be showing… yet.

As they looked out over the bow of the ship, they both noticed the island of Britain coming closer in the distance.

"_Well, my love_," Tristan began, "_the next chapter of our lives is about to start_."

Sha'ri nodded. "_At least we're in this together_," she whispered.

Tristan was about to speak when a boisterous voice called out from behind them, "_Oi! Lovebirds! Time to get your things ready!_"

Rolling her eyes Sha'ri replied, "_Thanks Bors_!" turning to her husband she said, "_I guess we better follow orders then?_"

Tristan nodded and they went to grab their things; clothes, weapons and horses.

As they grabbed their possessions, a smaller figure moved towards them. Sha'ri and Tristan both sensed they were being watched and Sha'ri turned her head and found one of the other younger boys, twelve-year-old Lancelot. She smiled at the boy and motioned for him to come in.

"_What do you need Lancelot_?" she asked as he stepped closer.

He shrugged his shoulders and sat down on a crate. "_I was bored and decided to see what you and Tristan were doing_," he replied.

Tristan turned his head and looked at the younger man/boy and arched an eyebrow. Tristan, normally not an emotional man, unless it dealt with his wife and both of their immediate families, with his normal impassive tone and look said, "_We're getting ready to leave this ship, as should you_."

Lancelot shrugged. "I already finished. Besides we're about to hit land any minute," he said with a non-committal tone.

Tristan and Sha'ri looked at one another, sharing a look, and Tristan shrugged his shoulders and replied, "_Suit yourself Lancelot_."

For the rest of the sail the threesome was quiet as Tristan and Sha'ri finished making sure their possessions were all packed and ready to go. There was no way they were going to leave their items to be destroyed, used or sold by the Romans.

While the couple finished their preparations, Lancelot watched them with interest. When he had first met them on board the ship two months ago, after having traveled a month to the seacoast, he thought it a little strange that a woman should be going with her husband to serve the Roman military.

When he had asked her about it Sha'ri responded that she'd never leave her husband and that she wasn't going to be under service to Rome, she was a trained healer and was coming along to make sure her husband survived the fifteen-year service to Rome.

Lancelot had also asked her if she was going to fight, like a knight, and giving him a quick grin she replied, "_I can fight Lancelot, but I'm more trained in healing than anything else. So if you get hurt while fighting and training you come to me… all right_." Lancelot had nodded and left her alone for a few hours after that.

"_LAND HO!_" a loud Roman voice called out, signaling their approach to Britain.

As the voice yelled out that they were approaching land, all of the boys/men who were on board moved to the front of the boat with their possessions, which included their horses.

Half an hour later, the group disembarked and made sure their items were secure on their horses when they noticed a man about seventeen come riding up. He was a good and kind looking man, with dark hair and dark eyes.

He dismounted his horse and took a good long look at the group before him. The group before him ranged in ages from nine to sixteen. But as he laid eyes on Sha'ri his face took on a look of shock. He was given no notice that there would be woman coming along. He ran a hand over his face and then looked back up at Sha'ri.

"_I didn't think there were any women being taken from Sarmatia_," he said curiously.

Sha'ri went a little stiff at the comment. She wasn't sure whether he was going to be like all the other sexist Romans they had met or if he was going to be understanding.

"_Yeah, well neither did the Roman who came to collect my husband_," she replied tersely. "_There was no way I was going to let Rome take my husband from me when they already took my brother last year_."

The man nodded. "_I am sorry for your loss, lady_," he said sincerely. He then looked at the rest of the group and spoke up, "_My name is Arthur Castus. I will be your commander during your service to Rome. Our station is located at Hadrian's Wall. That is a half a month's ride. We will be leaving after I learn your names_."

The first to speak up was the boisterous Bors. "_I'm Bors_," he said introducing himself.

The next to introduce himself, was a boy with long blonde hair and a baby face. "_I'm Gawain_."

A tall boy, with a baldhead and athletic build spoke up softly. "_Dagonet._"

Lancelot then spoke up. "_I'm Lancelot, and this is Uwaine_," he said pointing to a red headed boy who was standing next to him.

Arthur nodded and his gaze flicked to Tristan, who had his arms around Sha'ri. "_Tristan, and this is my wife Sha'ri._"

This continued down the line with Gareth, Gaheris, Agravaine, Kay, Percival, Bedivere and Mordred until they finally came to the last boy.

The nine-year-old looked up at Arthur and said, "_I'm Galahad._"

Arthur nodded and looked back up at everyone who was there. The younger ones would need a lot of training. "_Go and mount your horses, we ride for the wall_," Arthur ordered.

Everyone hurriedly began finishing their preparations and mounted their horse, awaiting Arthur's orders. As Arthur noticed that everyone was ready, he mounted his horse and began to lead everyone North to the wall.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hours later Arthur put up a hand and halted their movement Northward. Turning to the group he announced, "_We need to set up camp for the night. I want four of you to search for firewood, three of you to hunt for food and the others to stay here and help set up camp and cook our supper._"

The others looked at one another before looking back at Arthur and nodding. Everyone dismounted their horses and Lancelot, Gareth, Galahad and Uwaine went to collect firewood, while Tristan, Bors and Mordred left to catch their supper. This left, Sha'ri with Arthur, Kay, Gawain, Dagonet, Gaheris, Agravaine, Bedivere, and Percival.

Sha'ri looked at Arthur and told him, "_If you think I am going to cook just because I am the only woman here, think again._"

Arthur looked up from where he was preparing a space to the fire and looked at Sha'ri. "_I assure you, Lady, that I had no intention of doing that,_" he said with a small smile. "_However, if you would be as so kind as to help by getting a pot of water from that river nearby, it would be greatly appreciated._"

Sha'ri gave Arthur searching look before grabbing the cooking pot and heading towards the river, her daggers, and bow and arrows with her. She walked westward towards the sound of rushing water. She broke through the trees and found herself standing about ten feet from the bank of a river.

She quickly covered the distance and filled the pot with the water for their drinking and possibly for stew. After getting the water, Sha'ri rose from her crouched position, picked up the pot and made her way back to camp, where she found the others still setting up the camp.

"_Here you go Arthur_," she said as she set the pot near the fire pit.

"Thank you, Lady," Arthur said from his spot helping Gawain and Kay setting up a tent.

Sha'ri began looking through hers and Tristan's possessions looking for her healer's bag, where she kept all of her herbs and supplies in case of injuries. It was a good thing she was looking for it because just as she had found the bag, Lancelot, Gareth and Galahad were coming back carrying Uwaine.

Sha'ri looked concerned. "_What happened_," she asked as they set the boy down in front of her.

"_We were collecting the wood like Arthur ordered and Uwaine tripped and fell down a hill. I think he hit his head_," Lancelot explained. "_And he might have a broken ankle and some broken ribs_."

"_Damn_!" Sha'ri muttered. "_This is not good_. _No, not good at all._" She turned back to the boys, "_Next time something like this happens I want you to leave whoever is injured where they lay, and send someone to come get me all right_."

They nodded and she then looked at the boy and began examining him, talking to herself, "_If he did hit his head he might have swelling on the brain. His ribs need to be bound and his ankle needs to be reset_." She looked at the boys, "_Go get the wood you collected and come back here quickly and carefully so we can start a fire and I can help Uwaine_."

The three boys quickly left on their assigned task leaving Sha'ri to check on the status of the broken bones.

As she worked, Arthur walked over and asked, "_Is there anything you need Lady?_"

Sha'ri looked up from her examination and replied, "_I'll need a couple pieces of wood for splints, and a couple more to help Uwaine move around on his feet_."

Arthur nodded and he and Gawain both left to find some suitable pieces of wood. As he left the camp with Gawain, Arthur couldn't help but wonder about Sha'ri. At times, she seemed to be a warrior, and now she showed herself to be an extremely capable healer. He'd have to question her after they had taken care of Uwaine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviewer Responses**

_Knightmaiden- Thanks for the compliment! I am sooo glad you're liking this. I hope Sha'ri doesn't come across as a Mary Sue type character. As for the baby...you'll have to wait and see. ; )_

_Sunniva- Thanks soooo much for reviewing and for the compliments._

_ElvenStar5- I agree with you on the fact that back then healers may not have known much about the brain and the rest of the human body. However, since there is no way to confirm this (since the Roman Catholic Church burnt most documents written by people who they considered pagans and enemies, and a lot of the knowledge was gained in the field and/or passed on from parent to child by word of mouth) we'll never know. _

_As for Tristan's personality change…I don't think he's all that different. We never got to see what he was like with his woman…if he had one, and besides by the time we meet him in the movie he's spent 15 years serving Rome and killing Woads and Saxons. He was jaded and not as innocent as he had been when taken. This is what I think he'd be like if he had had a wife/lover and if she came with him. _

_Thanks for the review and also thanks for catching that stupid grammar mistake I made. I really appreciate it._

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

Sha'ri worked silently as she began to bandage up Uwaine's ribs while she waited for the splint and the crutches. Hopefully, Uwaine's injuries were no worse than some bruised (or broken ribs), a broken ankle and hit to the head.

As she was working, Tristan, Bors, and Mordred returned with the deer and rabbits they had hunted down for supper.

Tristan walked over and knelt down in front of her and Uwaine. "_What is wrong love_?" Tristan asked her quietly as Bors, Mordred and Percival began cleaning the meat.

Sha'ri looked up and just noticing her husband had returned. She gave him a quick smile before continuing her work and explaining, "_Uwaine fell down a hill, breaking his ankle and either bruising or breaking a few ribs. He also hit his head_."

Tristan nodded before moving to help set up the rest of the camp. He knew better than to question his wife or her mother when it came to treating injuries and illness. Tristan was just getting up when Lancelot, Gareth, and Galahad came running in with their arms full of wood.

Sha'ri looked up at the noise the boys were making and seeing they were back, looked back up at her husband and was about to ask him to start a fire when he nodded and went over to the fire pit.

Sha'ri sighed in relief. At least with the hot water she'd be able to make the willow bark tea for his pain and brew tea for the rest.

Five minutes later, as Tristan was placing the pot of water over the fire for the tea, Arthur and Gawain returned with the wood for the splint and crutches. Sha'ri looked up and nodded at Arthur and Gawain before saying, "_They'll need to be smoothed before I can use them_," and then returning to her job.

Arthur raised an eyebrow up at her tone. It left no room for argument and anyone who was to disobey her was going to be on the receiving end of her anger. However, Arthur yielded to her judgment; after all, he was not a trained healer.

Arthur and the rest of the Sarmatian Knights began the arduous task of smoothing the wood for the splint, and half an hour later, they were done. Gaheris handed Sha'ri the wood and after thanking him, set to work setting the broken ankle.

As she began placing the bones back into place, Uwaine woke up screaming, "_UGHHHHHHHHHHHHH_!"

Sha'ri rolled her eyes and waved Tristan over. "_Hold him down, this is going to hurt and I don't want him moving and thrashing about_," she ordered.

Tristan did as asked and held the hysterical and injured Uwaine down as Sha'ri continued setting his ankle. Once she was done, Sha'ri tied on the splint, tightly. She sat back on her heels and looked Uwaine straight in the eyes, as if she were trying to read his soul. After a few moments of silence she spoke.

"_How are you feeling_?" she asked, concern lacing her voice.

"_My chest hurts, and so does my ankle and head_," Uwaine then looked at her, as if trying to figure out who she was. "_You're Sha'ri right?_"

Sha'ri nodded. "_That's right. Can you remember anything before this moment?_" she asked.

Uwaine nodded and shut his eyes. "_We were taken from Sarmatia…_" he groaned in pain, "_to be knights for the Roman Empire. You're Tristan's wife._"

"_That's right…_" she began but was cut off when Uwaine spoke again.

"_Can I please go to sleep?_" he asked, acting like the eleven year old he was. "My head really hurts."

Sha'ri nodded, "_In a bit Uwaine, but first I need you to drink this tea for me. It'll help with the pain, I promise._"

Uwaine nodded and watched as Sha'ri prepared the tea. Once she was done mixing the water and the willow bark Sha'ri handed him the cup, with a warning that it was hot and bitter. Uwaine, eager to get rid of his pain, drank it down all the way.

Sha'ri smiled warmly and the young boy and said, "_Go ahead and sleep Uwaine_." The boy did as told and closed his eyes.

Sha'ri gently laid his head on her pillowed blanket. She then looked up to find everyone staring at her, well all except Tristan, Gareth, and Galahad, in shock. She blinked in surprise and shook her head before moving to where Tristan had moved to sit and rest. She sat herself down in his lap, laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes in thought.

The group stayed silent, waiting for someone to break the silence and then for someone to start cooking the food. They were all thinking about Uwaine and wondering if he would survive.

It was Arthur who first broke the silence when he asked, "_Lady_," Sha'ri looked up and Arhtur continued, "_How is he?_"

Sha'ri opened her eyes and looked at Arthur. "_If he survives the night, he should make a full recovery…_" she trailed off.

"_However,_" Arthur urged her to continue.

Sighing, Sha'ri continued, "_We can not move him for a full day. With his head injury, it is too risky. I will need to walk him every few hours to make sure he is not any worse._"

Arthur sat in silence, thinking for a bit on what our next move was to be, she was sure. She only hoped that he would have the compassion to let the boy heal a little. After what seemed like hours, Arthur spoke up.

"_Very well, we shall make camp here for tonight and tomorrow then leave the next morning_," he announced then looked at the group. "_Who of you, besides Sha'ri_," he said with a hint of a smile, "_knows how to cook?_"

That earned a few chuckles and caused Sha'ri to blush slightly. A moment later, Dagonet offered to cook the few vegetables and the meat we had in a stew, to which everyone heartily agreed. The rest of the night was spent in quiet talk as the group slowly began to learn about and trust one another, as it would be necessary during the battles and years ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviewer Responses**

_Morwen- Thank you soooo much for the review. I'm glad you're liking it. Hope this chapter was worth the wait_

_Knightmaiden- Thank you sooooo much for the review, and for telling me you didn't think she was a Mary-Sue. And don't worry about your writing...I'm sure with practice your orginal female characters will NOT be Mary-Sues._

_IamJohnnyDeppsMistress- Wow! What can I say to that wonderful compliment except thanks. And I have to agree with you about Tristan. _

_Sunniva- Well hopefully here's more Tristan for ya in this chapter. Please keep reading and reviewing._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Sha'ri sighed as she watched her husband and his friends training. As Sha'ri watched the training she knew there were going to be some injuries, she could just tell. As she watched the group fighting together, as a unit, she could not help but let her mind wander.

It had been three months since they had arrived in Britain and only two and half months since Uwaine had died from the complications of the head injury he had suffered the first day they were in Britain.

When they had arrived at the wall Arthur, commander and leader of the fort, had made Sha'ri the head healer since they had no one in that position. Sha'ri did everything she could to help Uwaine, but her knowledge of healing was not enough to help him. Eventually he slipped away, quietly in the night and was the first of their comrades they buried.

After the funeral, life began to take shape into routine for the new recruits, Sha'ri and Arthur.

Training during the day, and relaxing at night at the tavern. Sha'ri trained and also spent time stocking up on supplies for the infirmary. These things included rags for cooling, bandages, and herbs for healing and poultices.

During her free time, Sha'ri wandered the little village that was built within the fort. Which was how she came to meet her best friend, Vanora.

Vanora was a petite red head and was extremely temperamental. But then again that was what made the two such good friends, since they were polar opposites. During one of the many nights Sha'ri joined Tristan and their friends, she had drug Vanora with her and introduced her to everyone.

Sha'ri could tell that there was an immediate attraction between Vanora and Bors, and often wondered when the two would come to their senses and begin courting.

Shaking her head from her thoughts, Sha'ri was about to head to the infirmary to check her supplies of herbs, bandages, splints and the like when she heard a voice call her.

"_Sha'ri!_" Sha'ri turned around and found her new friend Vanora walking over to her.

"_Van!_" she replied, rubbing her back and smiling. As Van finally made it to her side, Sha'ri grinned and asked, "_What brings you out here today?_"

The sixteen-year-old red head grinned as she joined her friend. "_I have the best news Sha'ri!_"

Sha'ri cocked and eyebrow. "_Really? What is it?_"

"_Bors finally asked to court me,_" she gushed.

Sha'ri's mouth fell open in shock. While she knew that Bors liked Vanora, she wasn't sure that Vanora liked Bors. Nevertheless, she was happy for both her friends. They both deserved their happiness. After a few moments of letting the news sink in Sha'ri grinned.

"_Well congratulations Van,_" Sha'ri told her. "_I hope everything goes well for you both._"

Vanora smiled and nodded. "_Me too,_" she then caught the sight that her friend was looking at and looked back at Sha'ri, "_you're worried over the boys again aye?_"

Sha'ri nodded her agreement as they walked inside the fort. "_Aye, I can't help it,_" then she grinned, "_I think it's the babe making me so emotional._"

Van smiled softly and asked, "_How are ya fairing with the babe? You're what, four, five months?_"

"_Five months,_" Sha'ri replied with a mother's smile, "_and it's been five of the best months of my life._"

Vanora chuckled. "_You are so in love,_" she teased.

"_I am…_" Sha'ri was unable to finish her statement as someone had grabbed her wrist. Shari turned her head and looked up to find herself looking at a Roman soldier. She raised an eyebrow and politely asked, "_Can I help you sir?_"

The Roman nodded and pointed to his mouth. Sha'ri nearly sighed in relief. She wasn't in the mood to deal with She then went into clinical mode. "_Do you have a tooth ache?_" she asked sympathetically.

The Roman nodded. "_It hurts,_" he eased out.

"_Come with me to the infirmary and I can help you,_" she turned to Vanora, "_If Tristan comes looking for me…_"

"_I'll tell him where you are. Don't worry,_" Vanora told her.

"_Thanks Van,_" Sha'ri said as she and the Roman soldier began to walk towards the infirmary.

Sha'ri and the Roman soldier quickly navigated village streets and the fort halls to the infirmary. They soon made their way there and Sha'ri urged him inside. Once he was seated, Sha'ri wedged the door open and entered.

Walking over to the patient, Sha'ri said, "_Open your mouth._"

The Roman looked at her warily and then after resigning himself to treatment, opened his mouth.

Sha'ri reeled back from the pungent odor coming from the mouth. Steeling herself, Sha'ri peered inside the man's mouth and found the source…a rotten molar. Sha'ri groaned and looked up at the Roman. "_How long have you been having this problem?_" he asked sternly.

The Roman, in pain and unable to speak well, raised his hands and held up two fingers. Sha'ri had a feeling of dread and asked, "_Weeks?_" the Roman shook his head, "_Months?_" he nodded.

Sha'ri sighed. "_Stay there while I get my tools, all right,_" she ordered, leaving no room for the man to respond negatively.

Sha'ri then turned and headed over to her cabinets where her tools and herbs were stores, and grabbed her bottles of willow bark, and other herbs to help with the pain and to put the man to sleep, should that be necessary. She also grabbed the pliers she used to remove teeth. She was about to turn around to begin working when she heard his voice coming from the doorway.

"_Are you busy 'ri?_" Sha'ri turned around and found Tristan in the doorway.

"_Hello husband,_" she replied smiling, "_and yes, I do have a patient._" She pointed inside the room over to the Roman soldier who looked shocked to see one of the Sarmatian Knights there. "_Finished training?_"

He nodded and stepped inside, sitting down on the long table next to the door. Sha'ri walked over and gave him a quick, but loving peck to his lips before grabbing her tools and placing them on the table next to the Roman.

The Roman looked nervous and looked at the tools warily. Sha'ri noticed his reluctance and gave him a sympathetic look as she spoke.

"_Look,_" she began, "_would you rather have me pull the tooth now and stop your mouth from rotting? Or would you rather let your mouth rot?_" The Roman thought for only a moment before he nodded his assent for the treatment. Sha'ri smiled, "_Good. Now I want you to lay back and relax while I make the herbal drink to help you sleep._"

The Roman did as he was told and Sha'ri went to the fireplace, where water was boiling in a cauldron and using the ladle, filled the cup with the steaming water. She then added the herbs to the water and stirred it before handing it to the Roman and ordering him to, "_Drink it._"

The Roman sniffed the concoction that Sha'ri had given him and grimaced at the smell. He was silenced with a glare from Sha'ri that said, "Do what I say!" causing Tristan to smirk in amusement at the Roman's discomfort.

Soon enough the Roman soldier was slipping into unconsciousness and Sha'ri was walking over to grab her tools. Tristan, not one to waste an opportunity, moved behind her and pulled her flush against him.

Sha'ri rolled her eyes but grinned and asked, "_What do you think you're doing husband?_"

Tristan tilted her head up and to the side then captured her lips in a sweet kiss before he replied, "_Spending time with my wife, love._"

Sha'ri, a dreamy smile on her face, chuckled. "_Uh huh, well can you hold that thought for about ten minutes?_" Tristan nodded. "_Good, cause that's how long it will take me to get this damned tooth out._"

Tristan mock sighed as he let her go and said, "_If you must._"

Sha'ri shook her head then began preparing a poultice to help heal the wound, before bringing it over to the table next to where the Roman soldier lay down.

She then took the pliers, opened the poor schmucks mouth and began to pull the tooth out. She gently and easily placed the small pliers inside his mouth and made sure that she had a good hold on the tooth before she yanked.

And yank she did. With one good and strong pull, Sha'ri had the tooth out, by the root, and tossed it in the waster bin. Now that the hard part was done, Sha'ri grabbed the jar, which held the poultice she had made for the Roman soldier, dipped her finger in, and took a splotch of the medicine.

After setting the jar down on the table, she then used her free hand to hold open the Roman's mouth and then gently placed the poultice over the gapping wound. With that done, she took a small but clean piece of cloth and stuffed it over the wound, to stop the bleeding. She shut his jaw and using a length of cloth, tired his mouth shut loosely to keep pressure on the wound.

She then rose from her place next to the Roman and looked at Tristan, "_All done_," he grinned, "_What did you have planned?_"

Tristan merely kept his mouth shut causing Sha'ri to raise and eyebrow. "_Fine, don't tell me_," she muttered as she walked to the door. Looking out she found her assistant, Laura, and asked, "_Can you keep an eye on the Roman soldier in there?_" she pointed inside the infirmary.

Laura nodded and headed inside to keep watch over the Roman Soldier as Tristan and Sha'ri left the infirmary. As the couple left, Laura snuck one last look at them and sighed as she watched Tristan place an arm around Sha'ri's waist and Sha'ri lean into Tristan's embrace. Laura wished she could find a love like that.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_What is bothering you, love?_" Tristan asked as he and his wife made their way to the tavern.

Sha'ri lifted her head from Tristan's shoulder and looked at him. "_What do you mean? There's nothing bothering me Tris…well other than the normal aches and pains of pregnancy,_" she admitted.

Tristan nodded. He was worried about Sha'ri. She was only four and half months along in her pregnancy and he knew that she was thinking about something other than the normal aches and pains of pregnancy. However, he let it go, knowing that she would tell him when she was ready.

As they made there way into the tavern, they were met by the sight of the other knights, well all but Galahad, and Gareth. Both of whom were under orders from Arthur to not go to the tavern until they were thirteen. When they had tried to protest, Sha'ri had talked them out of it.

Tristan and Sha'ri walked over to take their seats near where Gawain, Gareth, Dagonet, Bors, Lancelot, and Arthur were sitting when a serving maid, carrying a basket full of apples walked by. Tristan snagged one with his free hand and began eating it. Sha'ri just shook her head at him.

Reaching the table where everyone was sitting and watching Gawain and Gareth play a game of 'daggers' Tristan took a seat and pulled Sha'ri onto his lap.

Sha'ri chuckled and lightly protested, "_Tris, I'm too heavy to…_"

However, before she could finish her sentence, Tristan cut her off and replied, "_No you're not woman._"

Letting Tristan win this round, and knowing that in a few months he wouldn't be saying that, Sha'ri settled in, her head on Tristan's shoulder as they watched the game.

After a few minutes, when it was clear that neither Gawain or Gareth were going to win, Tristan grabbed his own dagger and with great accuracy, threw it so the blade was embedded in the hilt of Gareth's dagger.

Gareth and Gawain both looked at Tristan, who just gave them an uninterested look as Gawain grumbled, "_Tristan…_"

"…_How do you do that?_" Gareth asked curiously.

Tristan shrugged as he ate his apple and replied, "_I aim for the middle_."

Sha'ri rolled her eyes. Her husband's talents with a blade and the bow were nothing new to her, and she should have thought that after five months of knowing one another, they wouldn't be to their friends.

Taking pity on the two younger boys, she replied, "_Just practice…like this,_" she said, and a moment later, her own dagger was sticking out from the hilt of Tristan's.

Tristan buried his face into the crook of Sha'ri's neck as he saw the shocked look on the faces of the others to hide his grin. He should have known that Sha'ri would've wanted to join in, in the fun.

The group then turned and stared at Sha'ri, which unnerved her a bit. "_What? Don't tell me you never seen a woman who can throw a dagger accurately?_" she asked in surprise.

Arthur was the first to break the shock and replied, "_Actually, Sha'ri,_" he looked at the others for confirmation, to which they all nodded, "_no we haven't_."

"_You just surprised us is all,_" Lancelot responded.

Before any of the others could comment, Vanora came walking up and asked, "_Can I get you anything?_" Everyone, but Tristan and Sha'ri shook their heads no, while Tristan and Sha'ri ordered an ale and water (A/N: Water for Sha'ri 'cause drinking while pregnant is a big no no).

As Van turned to leave, Bors grabbed her round the waist, pulling her onto his lap, saying, "_C'mere and give your man a kiss woman,_" as he kissed her passionately to the delighted whoops and hollers of the other knights.

As they broke the kiss Van shook her head and slapped Bors lightly upside the head as she said, he voice fondly exasperated, "_Not in front of the village_."

Van quickly returned with Sha'ri and Tristan's drinks, then planted herself on Bors lap as the group settled in for a night of laughing, joking and planning for the first mission the knights were to take.

It was only after much prodding that the guys were even able to get Vanora and Sha'ri to sing. However, if you asked Sha'ri, Vanora had a better voice. Nevertheless, both women got up, and stood near the entrance to the tavern and began to sing.

_When the dark wood fell before me  
__And all the paths were overgrown  
__When the priests of pride say there is no other way  
__I tilled the sorrows of stone_

_I did not believe because I could not see  
__Though you came to me in the night  
__When the dawn seemed forever lost  
__You showed me your love in the light of the stars_

_Cast your eyes on the ocean  
__Cast your soul to the sea  
__When the dark night seems endless  
__Please remember me _

_Then the mountain rose before me  
__By the deep well of desire  
__From the mountain of forgiveness  
__Beyond the ice and the fire_

_Cast your eyes on the ocean  
__Cast your soul to the sea  
__When the dark night seems endless  
__Please remember me _

_Though we share this humble path, alone  
__How fragile is the heart  
__Oh give these clay feet wings to fly  
__To touch the face of the stars_

_Breathe life into this feeble heart  
__Lift this mortal veil of fear  
__Take these crumbled hopes, etched with tears  
__We'll rise above these earthly cares_

_Cast your eyes on the ocean  
__Cast your soul to the sea  
__When the dark night seems endless  
__Please remember me  
_(Dante's Prayer, Loreena McKennitt, _The Book Secrets_)

The crowd inside the tavern clapped as both women finished the song. After saying their thank yous, Sha'ri went back to Tristan while Vanora went back to work. Niether one knowing that they were being watched by someone other than their respective husband or lover.


	5. Chapter 5

**Reviewer Responses**

_Knightmaiden- Wow! I don't think anyone has called me brilliant before. Thanks. : ) And thanks you again for reviewing...hope you like this next chapter._

_Morwen12- Well O Impatient One, lol , here's the next chapter enjoy._

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 5

Sha'ri yawned as she and Tristan sat and listened to their friends talk. To the two of them, talking was something that you need not do unless it was necessary. Nevertheless, even though they were quiet, Tristan, Sha'ri and the others became a little family unto themselves.

Tristan noticed Sha'ri was becoming tired, and asked, "_Tried, love_?"

Sha'ri nodded and got up off Tristan's lap. She turned to all the knights, but Arthur, who had already left for the night, as she was leaving and said, "_G'night boys_," then walked out of the tavern heading to her and Tristan's hut.

Tristan waited a few moments before saying his good nights to his friends and left to join Sha'ri.

He quickly found her a couple of streets over and watched her as she stood in the light of the full moon. She looked like the Goddess, in his opinion. The silver light washed over her and her body seemed to soak up the light and make it a part of her. As Tristan stood there musing about his lovely wife, he noticed out of the corner of his eye someone coming towards her and staggering drunkenly.

Meanwhile, Sha'ri stood standing still in the light of the moon and admired the night sky. She silently sent a prayer to the Goddess that no harm be visited upon her or her child. Suddenly she heard someone stumble over a toy, most likely left by one of the villager's children, and swear.

She drew the dagger she always had on her and hid it behind her back as she turned to her left and saw a drunken Roman soldier come walking towards her with a lust-filled look in his eyes.

"_Hello pretty_," the Roman said drunkenly. Sha'ri did her best to ignore him and started walking away. The Roman narrowed his eyes, "_Now none o' that pretty. I just want a little bit of what you give to that Sarmatian dog. He doesn't need to know sweet,_" continued the Roman as he grabbed Sha'ri and pulled her closer to him.

"_Let go of me you stupid piece of Roman shit,_" she whispered icily, the hand with her dagger preparing to strike.

"_I always liked 'em feisty,_" The Roman not taking heed of her warning, only grinned lecherously and tried to kiss her lips, but was stopped at the feeling of something sharp poking him down in his nether regions. Looking down he saw he was right. There holding a dagger near his genitals was Sha'ri's arm. He looked back up and saw the malevolent smile on Sha'ri's face.

"_I warned you. Now release me now and maybe, just maybe I'll try and convince my husband not to use you for target practice_," she ordered. The Roman quickly let her go, as ordered. "_Good boy. Now go and next time a woman says no, she means NO, you bastard._"

Knowing the reputation that Sarmatian warriors had, the Roman officer ran off, not wanting to lose his life, to either this she-demon or her husband.

A few minutes later, after the Roman left, Sha'ri turned around and said, "_I know you're there my love._" Tristan stepped out of the shadows a smirk on his face. Sha'ri shook her head in amuse-ment. "_And when were you going to reveal yourself, love_?"

Tristan shrugged, "_If you got into trouble, I'd be there to help you. Like always, woman_."

Sha'ri walked over and into Tristan's waiting arms then placed a gentle yet passionate kiss on his lips. Her lips tugged on his bottom lips earning her a growl from her husband and lover. Releasing him from the kiss, she smiled. "_So you just let me have some fun then?_" he nodded. "_You're so good to me my love._"

Tristan snorted in return as he latched his lips onto her neck. "_Let's go to bed,_" he groaned against her skin. Sha'ri nodded and the two made their way back to their hut.

As they stumbled inside, Tristan pulled her to him and took her mouth in a passionate kiss as he shut the door with his foot.

"_To the bedroom, sweeting. Now_," he ordered; his voice husky and thick with desire. Sha'ri nodded and wrapped her legs around Tristan's waist as his lips crashed against hers and he walked them over to the bedroom.

He gently lay her down on the bed and began to undo the laces on the front of her dress while his mouth was busy placing gentle nipping kisses along her throat. He eased the dress off Sha'ri and began to kiss his way down her front when he felt her hands on his head. He looked up, and smirked when he saw the lust and loved filled look in her eyes.

"_I think we're a bit unequal here lover_," she gasped out as he returned to kissing his way down her body and settling on her breasts. The sensation of her husband's mouth on her already sensitive breasts caused her desire to flame higher.

"_Tristan_," she moaned, bringing his head back up for a searing kiss. For a long moment, they gazed into each other's eyes before sharing a kiss that was infinitely tender before giving way to passion as they opened their mouths to taste each other.

Groaning deeply, Tristan rolled Sha'ri onto her back, his hands bending her legs as he settled between them. A delicious jolt of hot pleasure ripped through them both at the feel of his engorged shaft probing into her open wetness.

Tristan raised his head to look down into her face, amazed at how he was always so shaken when they joined intimately. He loved to watch her face when they were making love, especially when he pushed deeply inside of her. The sensual explosion was always so overwhelming between them. She now closed her eyes at the feeling of his thickness as he filled her, and she bucked uncontrollably as she throbbed with him.

Looking up into his eyes, she groaned his name as he began a slow, teasing rhythm that soon had her nether regions aching with painful pleasure. He moved relentlessly, letting their passion build, and as she felt the pressure surge between them, she knew they would soon be reaching together for the white abyss of ecstasy.

Their breathing was ragged and heavy now, and just when she thought he would push them both over he stopped and held very still inside her. Gulping, he ducked his head a moment to regain his composure before raising his head to look at her.

"_Sha'ri, my love_," he whispered shakily…

"I love you Tristan," she whispered into his ear, "Just think that in four months we'll have a child."

Tristan tried to respond but Sha'ri only nodded and placed a finger over his lips as the feel of him throbbing so deeply within her, making her muscles twitch against him.

He closed his eyes, catching his breath at the feeling. He felt his hardness pulsating against her sensitive, hot, velvet walls. Their bodies shook with the powerful emotions that were rapidly consuming them, making it no longer possible to hold back.

Tristan shook as he felt her tugging on him, begging him to end their torture. He opened his eyes and placed his hands on either side of her face, his lips tasting hers as he dipped his tongue into her mouth and he murmured, "_Fall with me love...fall with me..._"

Sha'ri gave herself over to the unbearable friction and movement between them, arching her body up into his and wrapping her legs tightly around him as her own wet, open-mouthed kisses drove him past his brink. Tristan moaned as he looked down into Sha'ri's eyes and watched her as she experienced her release with him, the all-consuming free fall that enveloped them in a swirl of white heat, bringing them to a place where only love was absolute, and they were eternally one.

* * *

Hours later, Tristan and Sha'ri lay in their hut; Tristan sleeping on his back, Sha'ri cuddled up next to him, his right arm wrapped around her, and her head on his shoulder. Sha'ri couldn't sleep though.

Her mind was currently occupied on the fact that Tristan, Bors, Dagonet, Arthur, Gaheris, Agravaine, Kay, Percival, Bedivere, Agravaine, Gawain and Mordred were to be leaving on.

FLASHBACK…

**Sha'ri was in the infirmary, checking the stock of herbs and bandages, once more. Just to make sure none of the herbs had gone bad or lost their potency. As she was checking on the second shelf of herbs, she felt a draft come in from the open door and turned to see who was there. She grinned as she saw her husband.**

"_Hello lover_**," she greeted as she put the jar she was working on down and walked over to give Tristan a proper greeting.**

**Tristan pulled her into his embrace and kissed her lips sweetly before releasing her. "**_How goes it my love_**?"**

"_Everything is going well_**," she replied, "**_and you? How is training going?_**"**

"_It does well. Sha'ri, Arthur told us we are to go on our first mission in three days,_**" he finally told her.**

**Sha'ri looked up into his dark eyes. "**_What? Are all of you going?_**"**

**Tristan shook his head. "**_No. Arthur made orders that none of us were to go on a mission unless we are older than fourteen._**"**

**Sha'ri raised an eyebrow at that and extracted herself from Tristan's grasp. "**_So everyone but Lancelot, Gareth and Galahad then?_**" she questioned. Tristan nodded, knowing the look in her eyes was not one to be trifled with. **

**She sighed, ****then asked, "**_What is your mission exactly, love?_**"**

"_Arthur said that our mission was to head to the coast and escort some Roman nobleman, by the name Antony Lupis, and his family to his new home ten miles south of the wall,_**" he explained.**

…END FLASHBACK

As she lay in Tristan's arms, she silently prayed to the Gods that there would be no one lost on their first mission, and that Lancelot, Gareth and Galahad would not feel left out because of their lack of training.


	6. Chapter 6

**Reviewer Responses**

_MedievalWarriorPrincess- Thank you for the compliments. I'm glad you like it. Please keep reading and enjoying the fic._

_Lucillaq- Thanks for the compliment._

_Lucilla- Thanks for the advice…sorry about that. I'm glad you like it and I'm glad you like the name I picked for my character._

_Knightmaiden- : ) Thanks for the review. I am glad you enjoyed chapter 5. Hopefully you'll enjoy the rest of the story._

_Morwen12- Enjoy chapter 6._

**Author's Note**

I am sorry this chapter is so short…but I did promise you a new chapter by the end of the week.

But I had a lot of work to do this week, both for school and for work. I had a big Paper due on Wed, and I got it back yesterday…with a 200 out of 200 grade on it (GO ME!) it just so happened that my professor for me geography class had ever given a 200 out of 200 grade for this particular assignment in the 10 years he's been teaching it.

Anyway, I am sorry for not posting this before I headed to the Rob Thomas/Anna Nalick concert down in Fresno last night. ; ) (I won tickets to the concert off the radio Thurs. Night). The show was freaking awesome. Anna and Rob definitely put on a great show. During the last half hour of the show, Rob, had been playing the symbols during one song, took the drum stick he'd been using and threw it into the audience…it landed in my lap so I got an awesome souvenir…hehe hehehe. Anyway, on with the chapter.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

It had been nearly a week since the, older and more experienced of the, Sarmatian Knights had left to go on their first mission and Sha'ri was going out of her mind with boredom.

Lancelot had gotten all broody about being left behind and had taken to riding his horse for at three hours a day. Thus leaving the two youngest, Gareth and Galahad to be handled by her an Vanora.

Unfortunately, Vanora was busy working at the tavern her parents owned and didn't have much time to help her out. But Sha'ri was glad that Gareth and Galahad listened to her and stayed out of trouble…most of the time.

As she was stocking her healing herb with fresh ones, she felt a flutter in her stomach. _Nah, it couldn't be_. She ignored the feeling, and went back to work, until she felt it again. As she felt it, she realized what it meant.

The baby had moved.

"_Oh Goddess_," she said, smiling softly as she pressed a hand to her stomach, and went to go find Vanora.

She hurried through the streets to the tavern and started searching the sea of heads for Van's distinctive auburn hair. As she was busy looking for her friend, she spotted Galahad and Gareth running through the streets, towards her laughing and screaming their heads off. Behind them was a muddy and irate Roman officer. She stifled a giggle, pressing her hand to her mouth as the boys came up to her and hid behind her.

The Roman Officer stopped in front of her and his eyes widened in recognition. This was the same Sarmatian bitch that beat him last week. "_You_," he said, slightly shocked.

Sha'ri raised her eyebrows in recognition. This was the same officer who tried to have his 'fun' with her a week earlier. Getting another look at him, she replied, "_Me._" She then gave him a once over and asked, "_What did these two boys supposedly do to you…_"

"_I am Lieutenant Cassius Marcelius. And you milady?_"

"_I am Sha'ri, a Sarmatian Healer and Warrior, and wife of Tristan. I ask again, what have these two done?_" she said in a no-nonsense tone.

"_I was dismounting my horse, when I tripped and fell into a mud puddle,_" he admitted, "_Then these two came over and started throwing rocks at my head. They need to be taught a lesson in respect._"

Sha'ri gave him a dangerous smile. "_And you think you're going to be the one to do it?_" he nodded. "_You have no authority over these boys, only Commander Castus does, and until he returns, they were left in my charge. I will see they are taught their lesson._"

Cassius sighed in defeat. He knew she was right, and if he or any of the other soldiers here at the fort touched her, they'd be in for it, not only from her husband and his friends, but Arthur as well. "_Fine, but I expect them to…_"

Sha'ri cut him off, "_Leave, before you say something stupid. They will be tended to, I assure you._"

With a huff, Cassius left the courtyard of the tavern. Once he was out of earshot, Sha'ri chuckled a little before turning to the two boys. "_You two are pressing your luck, you know that right?_" they shook their heads. "_What would you have done, had I not been here huh?_"

"_We would have found a place to hid until he had cooled down Shar,_" Gareth insisted.

Sha'ri raised an eyebrow. "_Really? And what would have happened if he had caught you, hmmm?_" The two boys went white. "_Exactly. You can say how much you hate them and call them names, within the safety of your rooms, but do not go picking fights you cannot win._"

They both nodded and Galahad asked, "_Shar, what is our punishment?_"

Sha'ri thought about it, and then realized the perfect job. "_Do both of you know herb lore?_" They shook their heads. "_All right, well then you will just have to spend the next two weeks working in the stables…starting today. Go tells Jols you are to help, under my orders._"

When they didn't move, Sha'ri rolled her eyes and said a little louder, "_NOW!_"

Galahad and Gareth took off like arrows towards the stables, leaving Sha'ri by herself to look for Vanora. Which didn't take all that long, cause as soon as she turned around she saw Van and a group of villagers standing there, with shock on their faces.

"_Nothing to see here people. Time to leave._" Those who had stood there staring shrugged their shoulders and left, leaving her and Van to their own business.

Once they were gone, Van asked, "_What are you doing down here? I thought you were restocking the herbs._"

"_I was,_" she explained, "_but…_" she paused as she felt the baby move again. Excitedly she grabbed Van's hand and placed it on her stomach, "_I felt the babe move!_"

Vanora's eyes widened in excitement and surprise at Sha'ri's exclamation. "_Really?_" Sha'ri nodded. Suddenly just as Vanora made to move her hand, she felt a little movement coming from her friend's pregnant stomach. She looked down at Sha'ri's stomach then back up at her friend and smiled softly. "_I am glad for you my 'sister'. May the Gods Bless you and the babe._"

"_Thank you Van. Now I better go and finish my work,_" she grinned sheepishly, "_I just had to come and share with someone since Tris won't be here for another day._"

Van chuckled. "_It's ok Sha'ri. I better get back to work as well. I'll see you at supper?_"

Sha'ri threw her a look that said 'Are you kidding?' and then left the tavern, heading back to the infirmary.

The rest of the afternoon Sha'ri spent going through her jars and packets of herbs and seeds, making sure they were still fresh and didn't need to be refreshed. As she was restocking the herbs, Sha'ri couldn't help but think back to when she had begun learning herb lore.


	7. Chapter 7

**REVIEWER RESPONSES**

_Haley2- Don't worry about taking so long to review, I understand being busy with school myself and having problems with the internet. Thanks you for the lovely compliments about my characterization of the characters, the plot, and how I am suing Sha'ri to show Tristan's "softer" side. That's exactly what I was going for. _

_JessipurrMalfoy- You know, I am not sure about the ages. They never told us how old all the boys were, so I was just making educational guesses. Thanks for the compliment._

_MedievalWarriorPrincess- I am glad you liked my little bit of humor. I felt the need to put it in there to show that the young knights were still kids and needed to have a little fun…even if it was at the expense of the Romans…hehehehehe._

_KnightMaiden- I am glad you're liking this. Here's the next chapter._

_Lucillaq- No problem about the name thing, it's understandable. Thanks for the compliments and I'm glad you're still enjoying the story._

_MORWEN12- Here's the next chapter, as ordered. LOL!_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

In writing the herbal healing information used in this book, I also consulted:

Fallon, Michael, ed. Llewellyn's 2005 Herbal Almanac. St. Paul: Llewellyn Publications, 2004.

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

FLASHBACK…

"_Mama,_**" a young Sha'ri said curiously.**

**Her mother looked down at her, fond smile on her face. "**_Yes, sweetheart?_**"**

"_What are you doing?_**" Sha'ri asked. **

**Sha'ri's mother looked back down at the plants she had been sorting through and checking for freshness. "**_I am preparing and checking these plants and herbs for freshness. Otherwise they will lose the healing properties that the Goddess has given them. And if that happens, then I cannot help those in our village who are sick or injured,_**" she explained.**

**Sha'ri sat down next to her mother and watched as she sorted through all the plants and herbs that her mother had collected. As she watched her mother sort through and check all her medical supplies, Sha'ri began realizing that Tristan, her best friend, was going to be taken for the pack the Sarmatian nation made with Rome. **

'_Well, if Rome wants to take our men and boys,_**'she thought angrily, '**_Then they will get a big surprise._**' It was from that day forward that Sha'ri began learning everything about healing her mother could teach her in the next ten years.**

**It was also on that same day that she had been able to persuade Tristan to teach her how to fight with a sword, daggers, and how to use a bow and arrow. **

**Even now at the age of seven, he was already considered a dangerous opponent by some of their tribe's seasoned warriors, who had been teaching all the boys how to fight since they were two years old. **

…END FLASHBACK

Sha'ri blinked as she felt herself snap back to reality and she noticed how late it was getting.

As she looked out the window, she saw how dark it was and decided that it would be best for her to head over to Van's, which was closer than the hut she and Tristan shared. She quickly placed her herbal jars back on the shelves and in the order they belonged, then grabbed her cloak. As she grabbed her cloak, she decided to grab her specially made calming tea and prepare herself a cup to aid her rest and calm her nerves.

Her tea, a combination of chamomile, lemon balm, with just a hint of peppermint always eased her mind and body when she was feeling apprehensive, and had something on her mind. The chamomile to aid sleep and lemon balm for love and luck and the peppermint to aid in sleep as well.

As she prepared to close up the healing rooms for the night she had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind and heart that something was going to happen. And somehow, she knew that she would need it tonight and for the next few nights while Tristan and the others were away. As she walked out the door, she noticed that Lancelot, Gareth and Galahad, were all sitting near the door.

Raising a delicate eyebrow, she asked, "_What are you all doing?_"

"_Arthur asked you to keep an eye out for us, right?_" Galahad said. Sha'ri nodded warily. "_Well, we're going to keep an eye out for you as well…_"

"_Plus we're hungry,_" Gareth piped up.

Sha'ri groaned and raised a hand. "_Fine, come along and I'll make some tea and we'll have supper,_" she motioned for the boys to start moving and the small group made their way to hut. It was times like these, when she was taking care of the youngest boys in the Sarmatian group that she felt like she was already a mother. '_Mother Cerridwen give me strength_," she prayed as she and the boys made their way to her hut for supper.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Near the Coast, Arthur and the Sarmatian Knights sat on their steeds waiting for the rest of Former Commander Lupis' family's personal effects to be loaded onto the wagons.

Well, most of the knights. Tristan was off on his horse in the woods nearby, scouting for any sign of trouble, it didn't matter if it was with Woads or with the Saxons.

Arthur, just as bored as the rest looked at the men who were loading the personal effects of the Lupis' and called out, "_How much is left?_"

"_Not much my lord_," the lead servant replied, "_it shall only be a few more minutes_."

Arthur nodded and was about to go speak with Former Commander Lupis when they heard a horse riding up. Arthur looked up and saw Tristan returning from scouting. "_Arthur_," he called out.

Arthur nodded that he had seen him and Tristan rode over. "_Well,_" Arthur asked.

"_No sign of any hostiles Arthur. However, we should be on alert for any danger, whether it be from the Woads or from the Saxons, Angles, or Jutes_," Tristan cautioned. "_This is not an area in which I would want to be caught fighting against our 'enemies'."_

Arthur nodded and replied, "_You are right my friend. I would not want that either_." Turning to the men who were loading up the Lupis' effects he noticed that the last item was being loaded.

* * *

Deep in the Woods…

Merlin sat in front of the fire. He had long known that Artorius Castus was going to either be a help or a hindrance to the freedom of their… and yes they were Arthur's people as well since in his blood ran the blood of Igraine, daughter of Taliesin and Ana, the Lord and Lady of the Woad People. Had his Generals listened to him and not attacked the Roman encampment seven years ago, then maybe he would not be fighting them the way he was now.

All he could do now was wait and see what the future would hold. And all he could do was hope and pray to the Lord and Lady (the Horned One and the Goddess) that everything would work to the favor of a Britain free from foreign domination. The sound of a child like voice startled him from his thoughts.

"Father," the eight year old girl asked, "may I have a drink of water?"

Merlin smiled down at his only living child, Guinevere, and replied, "You may daughter. But be quick about it and get back to bed, you have a long day of training a head of you."

Guinevere returned her father's smile and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Yes, father. Good night."


	8. Chapter 8

**Reviewer Responses**

MedievalWarriorPrincess- I am glad you liked the previous chapter. Here's the next chappie as requested. Sorry it's so short.

Knightmaiden- Here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long.

Lucilla- Glad you liked it.

**Author's Note**

The Saxon Leader in the Movie is called CERDIC, NOT Cerdig. Cerdig is my creation and is Cerdic's father.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Later that Night…in Sha'ri and Tristan's hut…

Coughing. Not just from one person, but three. '_Great, just great_,' Sha'ri thought as she rose from her bed to check on the three younger boys. Just as she thought, Gareth, Lancelot and Galahad all were awake and coughing.

Grabbing her healer's bag, she searched through it and quickly found her packet of ground ginger, and her jar of camphor/lavender/goose grease mix, and her willow bark/lemon balm/honey tea mix. Quickly stoking the fire, and placing a pot of water over it to heat up, as the water heated up Sha'ri then pulled three cups from the cupboard and set them on the table.

While the water was heating up, Sha'ri walked over to the boys and placed a hand on each of heir foreheads to check their temperature. All of the boys had a slight temperature.

"_Well, it looks like you three will stay a bed for the next few days_," she told them as she grabbed the camphor/lavender/goose grease mix and rubbed it into their chests.

"_This sti…_" Gareth began to say, but was cut off when Sha'ri said, "_Don't complain about the smell, it could have been worse. It could have smelt like horse dung._"

The three boys looked at one another and grimaced. "_All right Sha'ri_," they chorused.

Once Sha'ri was done with the rub, she put the jar away and went to check on the water. Finding that the water was ready, Sha'ri began ladling the water into the cups and preparing the teas for the three boys.

"_What are you making Sha'ri?_" Lancelot asked as the three boys watched the woman they looked to as an older sister.

Sha'ri turned from the teas and looked at the boys, "_I am making each of you a tea that will help your colds,_" she replied.

"_What's in it?_" Gareth asked in between coughs.

"_Lemon balm, honey, and willow bark. They will help you get better and reduce your fevers,_" she answered as she walked over, cups in hand, "_Now, I want all three of you to drink your teas, then go to sleep._"

"_Yes Sha'ri_," they chorused as they began to drink their tea.

Sha'ri smirked slightly as she watched them. What they didn't know was that she had slipped them an herb to help them sleep as well. Being sick was not fun and she knew they needed their rest to fight their illness. They also needed the Gods of Sarmatia on their side as well.

Once the boys drifted off to sleep, Sha'ri grabbed their cups and placed them in the dish basket for washing and was about to go back to bed herself when she heard the alarm sound.

'_Fuck! What is it now?_' She wondered. She quickly grabbed her bow and arrows, and sword as she stepped out the door of her hut.

The people were panicking and running all over searching for hiding places. As she watched the chaos, Sha'ri spotted a Roman soldier and grabbed his arm, asking, "_What is the matter?_"

"_I am not sure myself lady, however I heard that we were being attacked, whether it is the Saxons or Woads, no one can…_" he was stopped in the middle of his explanation as an arrow pierced his armor and sank deep into his heart.

Sha'ri's eyes widened then narrowed as she spotted the person who fired the arrow. It was a tall man, strongly built, with long blonde hair and trimmed beard. He looked at her and grinned manically. His facial expression taunting her to "bring it on".

And that did it.

Sha'ri pulled an arrow out from the quiver, aimed, and fired two arrows directly into the heart and head of the leader of the Saxons, Cerdig.

The Saxons, seeing that their leader had fallen, began to retreat. But not without a few more attempts at attacking the people of this post on Hadrian's Wall. Sha'ri fired a few more arrows in return before she felt it was safe enough to return back to her hut. '

As she walked in, she sank to her knees and sent a prayer to the Goddess.

* * *

Back at the Knight's Camp…

Tristan could not sleep. There was something wrong with Sha'ri, he could sense it. But then again it could just be that he was being paranoid since she was five months along with their first child. Still restless, Tristan kept his senses on high alert, listening for the slightest sound or hint of danger, and began to whittle a little toy for his and Sha'ri's child.

An hour later, he fell into a troubled sleep as Dagonet to over the watch.


	9. Chapter 9

**Reviewer Responses**

_Morwen12- Here's the next chapter, as requested._

_Knightmaiden- Enjoy this next chapter!_

_Lucillaq- Thanks for the review. Glad you like how she is with the 'little ones'. _

_MedievalWarriorPrincess- Glad you're so into this fic, LOL. Keep reading and reviewing._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

The next morning dawned bright and clear, which Sha'ri took to be a good sign as she woke and got dressed.

A few minutes later, she began mixing the same healing tea she had the night before for the boys. At that thought, Sha'ri paused. Here she was thinking of these three boys as children, when they were only three to five years younger than herself. Looks like being married with a child on the way makes one feel like an old matron in her mid twenties.

Shaking her head, Sha'ri continued making tea and the morning meal for herself and the boys.

It was not long before the smell of tea, toasting bread and honey woke the boys.

"_Mo----orning_," Gareth greeted Sha'ri.

"_What smells so good_?" Galahad wondered aloud.

"_I second both Gareth and Galahad_," Lancelot added.

Sha'ri turned an amused glance at the boys. "_Well, for you three, there's some toast and honey to go along with the medicinal tea I made_," she told them as she brought over the cups filled with tea to the three boys.

As each of the boys grabbed their cups, Sha'ri told them, "_While I'm out I want you boys to stay in bed and rest for the day. That's an order, I don't want any of you getting eve sicker all right_."

The boys all reluctantly agreed and continued drinking their tea as Sha'ri went to get their toast and honey. As she reached the boys bed rolls, they heard a guard announcing the arrival of Tristan and the others. Handing each boy their pieces of toast and the honey pot, Sha'ri made her way to the stables.

She arrived just in time to see Bors pulled Van into his embrace and kiss her. Looking around she spotted Tristan as he handed the reins of his horse to Jols, the new squire they had hired a months prior.

Smiling she made her way over. "_Welcome back husband_," she said, as he turned and spotted her.

Though his face was impassive, his eyes showed just how happy he was to see her and how much he had missed her. Sha'ri walked over to him, enveloped him in a hug and kissed him passionately. "_I have missed you my love_," she whispered into his ear.

"_As I have missed you sweeting. Come let us head home_," he stated, "_I'm famished_."

Sha'ri nodded and the two began walking back to their hut, Tristan's arm around her waist and her head resting on his shoulder.

They barely made it out the gate when Tristan asked, "_What trouble was there last night? And do not lie dearest, you never could_."

Sighing, Sha'ri began relating the previous night's events. She told him how Gareth, Lancelot, and Galahad had all come down with colds and while she was taking care of them, an alarm was sounded and the Saxons had attacked. She told him how she had cut down the leader, whom was later identified as Cerdig and that it caused the Saxons to retreat.

As Sha'ri looked up and into Tristan's usually impassive face, she saw a small grin and look of pride and respect on his face and in his eyes. "_You did well, love. I am proud of you. I don't doubt that by the end of the night that Arthur and the others will know of the attack_," he told her.

"_Of course_," Sha'ri replied, as they stepped into the house. "_Are we eating dinner here or at the Round table with the others?_" Tristan shrugged and at that moment, the couple noticed the wreck the hut was in. Sha'ri's eyes went wide as she saw that the half of the flour she had bought to make bread, feathers, and honey were all over the hut. "_LANCELOT! GARETH! GALAHAD!_" she screamed.

A moment later, all three boys came walking into the hut, covered head to toe in flour, honey, and feathers. She then spoke in a low tone, "_What…did…I…tell…you…three…this morning_?"

The three boys gulped and replied, "_That we were to stay in bed all day and rest_."

"_That's right. Can you guess what you have to do now?_" They shook their heads. "_All three of you now will have to stay in the infirmary for five days so you won't get any sicker. And you will be tied to the beds unless you have to shit or piss, or eat. But before that, you will all clean up the mess you made, am I understood?_"

The boys nodded, and hung their heads as they began to clean up the hut.

Sha'ri shook her head and turned to Tristan who had a slight smirk on his face. She narrowed her eyes. "_Don't you even say it. I know I sound like our mothers. You just better get used to hearing me speak like that; I have no doubt that I will be acting like that in years to come, love_."

Tristan nodded and his face went back to his normal passive mask, but his eyes still danced with amusement. "_Of course, sweeting. And to answer your earlier question, yes we'll be having dinner with the others_."

Sha'ri nodded. "_All right_," she sat down on the long bench they had against the wall, and was about to rub her legs when Tristan sat next to her and pulled her legs up to rub them for her. "_Thanks love_." She paused then asked, "_Were those wagons and carriages I saw in the courtyard?_"

Tristan nodded as he continued to rub her legs. "_They were. Commander Lupis wanted to stop here at the fort before heading to his new villa half a day's ride south of the wall_."

"_Are they going to join us for dinner and supper_?" Tristan only nodded in answer and continued relieving Sha'ri of her aching legs and feet.

A few minutes later, they heard voices outside the hut. Sha'ri only recognized one voice, and that was the voice of Arthur. That left the other two to Commander Lupis and his wife. Sha'ri raised and eyebrow in question and Tristan nodded that she was right; after all, he spent more time in the presence of the newcomers than she had.

"_Tristan, Sha'ri? Are you there_?" Arthur's voice called.

Sha'ri moved her legs off Tristan's lap and both stood up. "_Yes, come in Arthur_," Sha'ri replied as she straightened her dress.

Arthur opened the door and led the way in a smile on his face as he saw Sha'ri, whom along with the knights, had quickly become like the sister he never had. "_It is good to see you 'sister'_."

Sha'ri chuckled and gave Arthur a quick hug. "_It is good o see you as well 'brother'. Now introduce me to our new neighbors_."

Arthur nodded. "_Commander Lupis, Signora Lupis, this is Sha'ri, Tristan's wife. She is also our other healer. Sha'ri this is Commander Antonio Lupis, late of Rome and his wife, Vittoria_."

Sha'ri smiled and made a slight curtsey. "_Welcome to Hadrian's Wall Commander and Signora Lupis. Should you need any medicinal help, please do not hesitate to send for me_," she advised them.

Vittoria smiled. "_Thank you. And please call me Vittoria_."

"_I thank you as well, Lady. However, if I may ask, how was it that you were made healer? I know of no Roman woman or any woman for that matter who works as a healer_," Antonio asked.

Sha'ri resisted the urge to roll her eyes and said, "_Arthur, why don't we take this to the infirmary? This way Commander Lupis and his wife may see for themselves how well I work_."

Arthur looked at her in question. "_Why can we not…_" he stopped mid-sentence as he finally noticed the messy state the room was in. "_Lemme guess, Lancelot, Gareth, and Galahad?_"

Sha'ri nodded. "_Exactly which is why they will continue cleaning up the mess_," she replied in a slightly raised voice, one that was filled with promises of payback if they did not clean up.

"_Very well_," Arthur stated as he began leading the group to the infirmary.

'_It is such a shame that Arthur has to act older than his years_,' Sha'ri thought as the five walked over to the infirmary. But then again losing both parent before you were twelve and to violent deaths was not something conducive to growing up. Not only that, but being made a Commander at the age of seventeen to lead a group of draftees was enough to make any seventeen-year-old start growing grey hairs and acting like he was in his twice his age.

While walking to the infirmary, Vittoria and Antonio began questioning Arthur, Tristan and Sha'ri about Britain and the Woads. As they entered the infirmary Antonio looked at Sha'ri a little impressed. He had never seen an infirmary look so organized and clean. When he asked, Sha'ri only commented that it was better all around for her patients if the supplies she needed were easily accessible and clean to prevent infection.

The rest of the day fell into the normal pattern, Tristan went and trained with the other knights, Sha'ri worked in the infirmary, and went to the kitchen to begin helping Vanora prepare lunch while Arthur took Commander Lupis and his wife on a tour of the fort, while their young children rested in the guest rooms.

Dinner was a semi-quiet affair, and after dinner Arthur went to his office to look over the reports regarding the previous night's attack and anything else that might have happened during the two days they were gone. Sha'ri went to the training area and joined Tristan and the other knights in training. She wanted to keep up her edge and strength, and a part of that meant that she needed to keep her reflexes in tune.

Supper was a slightly more boisterous affair than dinner. As Sha'ri deemed Gareth, Galahad, and Lancelot (or as she fondly nick-named them, the 'Terrible Trio') fit to leave the hut for dinner, there was no telling what they would do while in the presence of Commander Lupis, Vittoria and their twin five year old boys Julian and Alexander. However, under the watchful glare of their mother and Sha'ri the Trio and the twins didn't get into to too much trouble.

The next morning the older knights, Arthur and the Lupis family finished the trip to the Lupis family's new estate. The entire trip took less than half a day and once the family was settled in and began unpacking, Arthur and the knights rode back to the fort to recieve their next orders.

* * *

The next four months after that first successful mission proved to become routine for the group. Sha'ri became famous through out the area as a notable healer. Almost as good as Merlin himself some claimed. Tristan, Dagonet, and Bors, having had the most experience in using weapons and battles, assisted Arthur in training the other boys who had come over from Sarmatia, when they were not out following orders sent by Rome. 

Another change that occurred, which everyone noticed was that Arthur and Lancelot had become brothers in all but blood. When Sha'ri had commented on this privately to both Arthur and Lancelot, the seventeen-year-old commander, and now fourteen-year-old knight, Arthur admitted that he had once had a brother, who would be Lancelot's age had he survived babyhood, and he looked at Lancelot as the brother he never got the chance to know or grow up with. Lancelot admitted that he thought of Arthur as the older brother he never had and always wished he had had. Satisfied with their admissions, Sha'ri told them if they ever couldn't talk to one another, they should come find her and talk to her.

She had told all the others this same message and it soon became clear that the entire group of knights had become a tight family. Sha'ri provided the much-needed sisterly/motherly figure for Arthur, Bors, Dagonet, Lancelot, Galahad, Gawain, Gareth, Agravaine, Mordred, Kay, Percival, Gaheris, and Bedivere.

* * *

Four Months Later, outside Tristan and Sha'ri's hut 

It was nearly four months to the day of the knights return from their first successful mission when a scream ripped through the fort.

A few villagers looked up and found themselves wondering what caused the scream just before a female voice rang through the air of the courtyard and market, "_TRISTAN, YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN YOU WILL REGRET IT FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!_"

All the women within hearing range stifled their grins as they realized that Sha'ri was giving birth. All the married men shook their heads as they recognized the threat. It was common enough for women during childbirth to scream out irrationally. Though they had to admit it was a little funny as they watched the impassive Sarmatian Scout, who was standing outside his hut, pale and start pacing.

Arthur, and the others sat back waiting to find out about Sha'ri and the child, taking her little performance in stride as they knew it would never happen. They were also wanting to witness Tristan nearly losing his 'cool' as he awaited the birth of his first child.

"_Tristan_," Arthur said calmly, "_Sit down and take it easy my friend. Women have been giving birth for centuries. I am sure Sha'ri will be fine. She's a fighter_."

Tristan turned and cast a slight glare at Arthur. "_You wouldn't feel the same if it were your wife?_" he challenged Arthur.

Arthur sighed, and admitted Tristan had a point and the group resumed the vigil waiting for any news regarding the baby and Sha'ri.

Inside the Hut

Sha'ri was half-laying/half-sitting on her bed, the midwife down at the foot of the bed, while Vanora was sitting partially behind her to give her leverage, and wiping her brow with a damp cloth and cold water from the river.

The midwife, Caolin by name, looked up smiling. "I can see the head lass. It willna be long now. On the next contraction I wan' ye ta push. Ye got tha'?" the woman asked in her thick Briton brogue.

Sha'ri threw the older woman a glare. "Of course I understand," she spat, "I'm a healer and midwife my…" her comment was stopped when another contraction came over her and she screamed.

Vanora, looked a little worried and lost as she watched her friend become overcome by the pain that is natural childbirth. Caolin, however, was not so deterred. She grabbed the blanket that had been prepared for the child directly after birth and place her hands underneath the child's head.

"Push Sha'ri," Caolin ordered. "Push and give the child life."

After a throwing a half-hearted glare, Sha'ri pushed a few more times and the wail of a child was heard. Sha'ri looked up and smiled weakly.

Caolin grinned and said, "There now, ye have a healthy baby boy lass. What'll his name be then?"

"His name is," here Sha'ri paused for a moment, "his name is Corrin."

Caolin and Vanora smiled as they finished cleaning up both mother and child. Once both mother and child were cleaned, Caolin handed Corrin to Sha'ri and said, "Here now lass. Yer bonny laddie is still a wee bit tired yet. But I would suggest ye try ta get him to eat some."

Sha'ri mentally rolled her eyes at the woman's instructions. Having assisted midwives in ten births and been a midwife for another ten she knew what to do. But she let it roll off her back and began to feed the child.

Vanora, who had been sitting on the side for the last few minutes spoke up and asked, "Do you want me to tell the boys the news?"

Sha'ri thought for a moment and replied, "Why don't you just send Tristan in and let me tell him, then he can tell the boys himself, aye."

Vanora nodded. "That sounds like a better idea Shar," she said as she walked outside the hut to where the guys were waiting for news about Sha'ri and the baby.

Caolin, who had retreated to the hearth, returned with a cup of tea, and a paste to lessen the muscle strain and bleeding from the womb for Sha'ri. Sha'ri drank the tea gratefully, in three gulps, and thanked Caolin for her assistance.

"Och, 'tweren't no trouble lass. Now you need to stay a bed for a few days and then you can resume yer normal daily chores. But I'd suggest ye not sleep wit' yer husband for a month at least," Caolin recommended as she finished cleaning up in the bedroom.

Sha'ri nodded. "I know Caolin. I'm sure you're well aware, but I am a healer and midwife myself. But I thank you for your advice."

Caolin nodded sharply then left the hut. Just as she left, Tristan walked in, thus causing Sha'ri to smile.

"Hello my love," she greeted quietly as she gently moved a now sleeping Corrin into a better position in her arms.

Tristan smiled weakly. "How are you feeling sweeting?" he asked.

"I'm feeling a little weak, but nothing I cannot overcome. It was to be expected. Now come I want you to meet your son," Sha'ri smiled softly.

"A-a-a-a-a son? I have a son," he said in shock.

Sha'ri nodded and lifted Corrin up slightly so Tristan could get a good look at him. The boy was clearly his father's son and greatly resembled Tristan. Corrin was even born with a shock of hair the same shade of Tristan's dark locks, with the odd auburn highlight thrown in, no doubt inherited from Sha'ri. Time would only tell whether he would have the grey eye of Sha'ri or the brown eyes of Tristan, but as everyone in the future was bound to comment, he was a beautiful baby.


	10. Chapter 10

**Reviewer Responses**

_Queen of the Pearl- Well you asked, I answered. Please read and review._

_MedievalWarriorPrincess- Glad you're enjoying reading this. I know I'm enjoying writing it. Please keep reading and reviewing._

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

The years passed by quickly for Sha'ri, Tristan, Corrin, and their friends.

During their sixth mission for Rome, about three months after the birth of Corrin, the knights lost two of their number. The deaths of Mordred and Agravaine were hard on everyone, especially their brother Percival. Sha'ri had done everything she could but in the end the injuries they had earned were too much and even with all the healing knowledge she had gained over the years of training with her mother, and the last two years working as the main healer for the fort could not help her heal the gravely wounded men.

Percival became depressed and extremely withdrawn from his fellow knights and during their skirmishes with the Woads and smaller bands of Saxons; he would fight as if a man possessed and truly try to get him self killed. He finally succeeded about two years later, and was felled by a poisoned Saxon arrow. Because they were so far from a healer, he was unable to get help in time.

It was after the death of Percival that Sha'ri made major decision; she would take one of the knights and train them in healing so that if the troop were ever too far from help, then there would be someone who could deal with the injuries, at least temporarily. After talking with Arthur and proposing the idea to Tristan and the rest of the knights, the only person to volunteer was Dagonet. Over the years, Sha'ri taught him in earnest and trained him well.

Two years after Sha'ri had given birth to Corrin, Vanora gave birth to a pair of twins, whom went unnamed (for the time being) and called One and Two. Sha'ri on the other hand didn't want to take the chance that she would have another child so soon and began to use an herbal brew that had been passed down threw her mother's family for many, many generations

After the birth of Vanora and Bors' twins, the Terrible Trio joined the knights at the Round Table. Now there were only nine knights left, not including Arthur. However, due to Sha'ri being Tristan's wife, the Fort's healer, (the closest thing to a mother/sister figure as the knights had, besides Vanora,) and her status as a warrior in her own right, as she proved time and again when the wall had been attacked by the Woads, she was granted a seat as well.

So it was that only eleven of the twenty chairs at the Round Table were filled. Over the following years the losses of Kay, Gaheris and Bedivere hit everyone hard. The three men had all died in battle versus the Woads and had died during their sixth year of service to Rome. Though their deaths would never be forgotten, they were over shadowed by the births of the rest of Bors and Vanora's brood, whom they aptly named: Three, Four, Gilly, Six, Seven, and Eight (6, 7, and 8 were triplets), Nine, Ten and Eleven.

Those births were not the only ones to affect the knights. About five years after the birth of Corrin, Sha'ri discovered she was pregnant again and gave birth to a daughter whom they named Ciarraí. Three years after that Sha'ri gave birth to their third and last child, Gaheris, after their fallen 'brother'.

The days had become synonymous with boredom, repetition and of course the knights all grumbling about wanting to go home, or how much they hated Rome.

The knights would spend their days training, or gambling and drinking at the tavern or even playing with Tristan's and Bors' children. If the knights were not doing that then they were planning battles with Arthur, or receiving their next orders from Rome. Sha'ri and Vanora were kept busy by dealing with the running of the tavern, the infirmary, and taking care of their combined children. Who, though there were times when they could be reminiscent of Arthur's Christian Angels, could also channel the Demons that the Church feared.

It was in this atmosphere that the children grew up. Moreover, while it was one filled with danger and with fighting with the Woads and Saxons, it was also one filled with love, and the children learned early on to call their parent's friends 'Uncle' and 'Aunt' (in the cases of Vanora and Sha'ri).

**

* * *

****NINE YEARS LATER…**

The peace was somewhat shattered one day during the ninth year of their service. It was rare that a day passed where Arthur, Lancelot, Dagonet, Bors, Vanora, Gawain, Galahad, Tristan, and Sha'ri were able to just sit back and relax. However, on this day it was not to be. While the nine adults were enjoying the day, and talking amiably at the tavern they had no clue that an important Roman Official was about to enter the fort.

As they were talking: Corrin (who was now a strapping lad of eight and a half), Ciarraí (a sweet little girl with her mother's hair and nature, and her father's eyes of three and a half), One and Two (mischievous twin boys; age six and a half), Three (a shy girl; age five), and Four (a very opinionated little girl; age three and a half), all came running up to their parents and uncles.

The two youngest, Gaheris (who was only a few months old), and Gilly (a sweet little boy only a year old) were both sitting in the laps of their mothers, just watched their siblings interestedly.

"_Uncle Arthur_," Corrin panted as he caught his breath, "_The watchman told me to tell you that there's a carriage headed this way. He said it looks like some Roman official_."

Arthur smiled. "_Thank you Corrin_," he looked at the knights, "_Well, it looks like we may have work yet to do today. Let's prepare to greet this official at the Round Table_."

Sha'ri groaned inwardly. 'When will the Romans leave us alone?' she wondered. She then turned to Vanora. "_Van would you mind keeping an eye on my three? I'll send Malin over to help_?"

Van, who had known what Sha'ri was going to ask, nodded. "_You know I will. But do hurry_," she paused and added fondly, "_I can only handle the little devils for so long_."

Sha'ri chuckled and promised she would hurry as she rose from her seat to follow Tristan and the others, who had already left. She handed Gaheris over to Van, who had adjusted Gilly so one arm was holding him, and the other would hold Gaheris. Sha'ri then looked down at Corrin, and told him, "_Now you mind your Aunt Van and Malin, and help them with your brother, sister, and your friends, you hear me?_"

Corrin nodded and replied, "_Yes mother. When will you and father be back_?"

Sha'ri thought for a moment and answered, "_Most like we'll be back by supper. Stay out of trouble my little Hawk,_" she gave him a kiss on his brow and turned to Ciarraí and smiled, "_that goes to you as well Cia._"

Ciarraí nodded and went to follow her brother, their friends, and Vanora. Once Van and the children were out of sight, Sha'ri walked home and changed out of her everyday dress and into her most elegant dress.

If she was going to meet with a Roman Official, then she was damn well going to do her husband and 'brothers' proud. Once she was dressed, Sha'ri washed her face, combed and re-braided her hair, then placed her knives in their leg sheaths. As she was about to walk out the door, Sha'ri called over to Malin, "Malin!"

The sixteen-year-old brunette girl, who Sha'ri and Tristan took in and who helped Sha'ri and Vanora keep herd on the children, walked over and asked, "Yes ma'am?"

Sha'ri gave her a wan smile and said, "I have a meeting with Arthur, Tristan and the knights. Could you please go help Vanora watch the children?"

Feeling she looked presentable enough, Sha'ri left the hut and walked to the meeting hall to take her place at the Round Table.

As usual, Tristan was the first to spot his wife and offered her a slight smile as she walked over to take her place at his side.

"_You're just in time my love_," he told her quietly as the herald for the Roman Official walked in.

"_Announcing, General Giovanni of Tuscany_," the herald bawled.

The General walked in and waved the herald away as he approached the Round Table. He looked at Arthur and raised an eyebrow, before he took a seat to Arthur's left. Once Giovanni took his seat, the other followed suit and took their seats as well.

"_Welcome to Britain, General_," Arthur greeted, "_What brings you this far from Rome_?"

Giovanni, who suddenly looked tired, replied, "_Commander Castus, I was sent by Bishop Patricus to ask for your aide in fighting a host of Saxons attacking the coast …_"

"_And_ _what is it that Rome asks of us, that they have not already asked before?_" Sha'ri spoke up.

Arthur and Tristan both looked at her with stunned looks in their eyes. Giovanni looked at her curiously and asked, "_And who might you be, Lady?_"

Sha'ri smiled coldly. She hated it when she was not treated as an equal, as she had been accustomed since she joined the Round Table. "_My lord, my name is Sha'ri and this_," she said gesturing to Tristan, "_is my husband Tristan. Before you even say anything I married him before Rome took him and I followed my husband here of my own free will. I have been fighting here with these men, as well as healing their illnesses and injuries, for nigh on ten years now_."

"_A woman…fighting?_" Giovanni scoffed. "_That has got to be the most unlikely thing I have ever heard._"

Giovanni then turned to Arthur, not noticing the death glare that both Tristan and Sha'ri were sending him. "_You allow this woman to fight, Arthur?_" he asked.

Arthur arched an eyebrow. "_Actually General, when it comes to defending the fort, I do. Sha'ri is a skilled warrior, nearly as skilled as her husband, who is perhaps the best archer and one of the best swordsmen in the world. So I suggest you do not anger her or her husband further by insulting her._"

Giovanni then moved so he could get a better look at Sha'ri's face and was shocked at the sight of the anger, loathing and impatience he saw in her eyes. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he replied, "_Very well. And to answer your question Lady, Rome wants to be sure that all available troops, including the Sarmatian Knights, were going to be fighting against the Saxons_."

Lancelot rolled his eyes. "_Of course we're going to be there…_"

Arthur shot Lancelot (who at the age of twenty-two, was a little hotheaded) a 'shut-up' look and continued, cutting Lancelot's rant off, "_Of course we'll be there. Otherwise, as they know, our freedom would be forfeit._"

"_Indeed_," Giovanni replied. "_Now, where am I going to rest? I have been traveling for weeks without a decent bed_."

At Arthur's nod, Sha'ri, Tristan, and the others left, leaving Arthur to escort Giovanni to the guest chambers. As they walked out Tristan said, "_I am going to the practice field_."

"_Shall I join you_?" Sha'ri smiled.

Tristan took her hand in his, placed a kiss to the back of it, and replied, "_As you wish_."

Sha'ri watched as Tristan left and headed to the practice field for a moment, then headed to the tavern and sought out Vanora and Malin. As she walked in, she noticed a couple of Roman Centurions hassling a couple of the barmaids. Sha'ri walked over and said, "Lauren, Pauline, I think I heard a couple of your customers over by the bar needing more ale."

Lauren and Pauline looked at Sha'ri and shot her thankful glances. The two girls quickly made their escape. Sha'ri was about to leave when one of the Centurions grabbed her arm, stopping her dead in her tracks.

Sha'ri stayed still and softly, but firmly said, "_Release me!_"

The centurion just laughed. "_I don't think so ducks. You just cost me and my friends our entertainment for the evening._"

Sha'ri then turned around. "_Do you know who I am?_" she said calmly.

The centurion paused in his laughter and took a good long look at her. "_No, I can't says I do_."

Sha'ri smiled predatorily. "_My name is Sha'ri, and I am the Healer here at the Fort. I also happen to be the wife of Sir Tristan. I'm sure you've heard of him_," she said innocently.

The centurion and his friends paled. Tales of the bravery and the battles that the Sarmatian Knights had fought over the last nigh on ten years now had most definitely traveled to Rome. However, the stories always mentioned the most deadly of the knights. One was the Silent Scout and the other was a female warrior who was said to be not only a well-trained warrior, but was one of the finest healers on the Isle of Britain. And if this was the same woman, then they did not want to take the chance that they were going to be found in little pieces because they pissed off the wrong Knight and his wife.

The centurion who had grabbed Sha'ri let go of his arm and went back to his table, as did all of his friends. Sha'ri chuckled silently and looked around the tavern. It took her a few minutes, but she finally located Vanora and walked over to where the redhead was pouring more ale at the bar, and holding little Gilly.

"Van!" she called out.

The other woman looked up and smiled. "It's about time. Are you all done with the meeting then?"

Sha'ri nodded. "Yes, but as you can see," she said pointing to her attire, "I am gracing the boys with my presence on the practice field today. Can you and Malin handle the boys for a little longer?"

Nodding, Vanora replied, "Course. But do me a favor," Sha'ri looked at Vanora curiously, "Give me Bors a slap upside his head for me. And tell 'im I love 'im."

Sha'ri smirked and assured Van that she would do as was requested and quickly made her way home to change into her training and fighting attire; which consisted of a pair of breeches, camisole, tunic, and a comfortable pair of boots. Once she was dressed, she took a couple of hairpins and pinned up her braid then headed over to the practice field.

Which was where she found Tristan cleaning and prepping her weapons for her.

As she walked up to Tristan, she noticed Bors about to enter the area with Dagonet and grinned. She had made her best friend a promise after all. She snuck up behind the larger man and quick as a snake she struck and cuffed Bors upside his head.

Bors turned around to see who hit him and say Sha'ri and shook his head. "_What'd she want_?" he asked knowing that it was Van who had asked Sha'ri to smack him upside the head.

Sha'ri just gave an innocent smile and said, "_Van sends her love, and that smack was for leaving her to deal with the kids, alone with only Malin_." She then left Bors standing there looking surprised and walked over to Tristan.

"_Sweeting_," he said using his favorite pet name for her.

Sha'ri smiled and wrapped her arms around Tristan's shoulders and whispered, "_Thanks_," into his ear.

Tristan's eyes shone with love and desire, as she held onto him and spoke into his ear. Before he knew it, she had him pinned on he ground. Her lips curved in an impish smile. "_The usual bet lover?_" she said in a decidedly naughty tone.

Tristan closed his eyes and called upon all of his warrior skills to ignore what she was doing to him. As he finally got a handle on his emotions, he answered, "_Of course dear heart. Twenty arrow shots and first blood. Loser has to do what the winner asks_."

Satisfied with the bet, Sha'ri rose from her position straddling Tristan and grabbed her weapons, which were done being cleaned, and walked into the second arena. As she moved to the center, she called out, "_Tristan, will you keep your lady waiting_?"

Growling in response to the challenge, he rose from his spot on the ground, grabbed his own weapons, and met Sha'ri in the arena. Both husband and wife moved into position and readied their bows.

Galahad, who had already told Tristan he would count off, and check their arrows, began counting off. At the count of three, both fired their arrows and both hit…dead center. The second shots were fired in rapid succession, and both arrows split the previous occupants of the center of the bulls-eyes. That is until the last arrow was being nocked.

As Tristan prepared to fire the last arrow, out of the corner of his eye he noticed Sha'ri was removing her outer tunic and only wearing her dark green camisole. He tried stoically to ignore the distraction. And unless you could see the look in his eyes, you would assume he was succeeding. He waited until Sha'ri was ready and then fired. His shot was quickly followed by Sha'ri's last shot.

Galahad, self-proclaimed judge walked over and checked both. Grinning, he yelled back at them, "_Sha'ri, you won_!"

As soon as those words left Galahad's mouth, Tristan strode over, pulled Sha'ri into his embrace, and kissed her passionately, "_You wench_," he murmured fondly.

Sha'ri laughed and replied, "_Whatever it takes, right my love_?"

* * *

**Author's Note**:

For those of you who may recognize it, the herbal brew I mentioned was taken from the Jean Auel book series "Earth's Children". This series includes the book, Clan of the Cave Bear, and it is in this book were you can find the first mention of a tea that was used for contraceptive purposes.

And yes, I do know that the line Tristan used, ("As you wish.") came from The Princess Bride. It just so happens that, that movie is among my all time favorites, which include: LOTR, POTC, King Arthur and a select few others.

Also I want to apologize for skipping ahead ten years like that, I figured that it would have been for the best by just showing the early months of the fifteen years service and the birth of Tristan and Sha'ri's first child, then fast forward to one of their major battles.


	11. Chapter 11

**Reviewer Responses**

_Knight Maiden- Thanks for the review. Sorry it took so long for me to update. School and work can be such a drag. LOL!_

_MedievalWarriorPrincess- Thanks here's the next chappie._

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

Putting a stop, for the moment, to the invasion of Britain by the Saxons, took longer than Arthur had thought. Arthur led the knights and a battalion of Roman soldiers in the fight against the Saxons. Thankfully, Arthur and his troops won the day and for the moment stopped the Saxon invasion with fewer than one hundred casualties. In later days, if you asked Tristan, or Arthur or any of the other knights or soldiers, they would say that it due to Sha'ri and the training that she gave Dagonet and a few of the village women in healing.

Over the next several years, there would be a few more minor skirmishes with the Saxons and the Woads. However, the battles with the Saxons were fewer and far between than those with the Woads. This came to a head the day before the end of the knights service to Rome. Merlin; for whatever reason, felt the need to speak with one of Arthur's inner circle; and had decided that the person he would speak with was going to be Sha'ri.

So, one day, while Sha'ri was replenishing her herbal stores he sent five woad warriors to bring Sha'ri to him on the other side of the wall. She had left the kids with Vanora and Malin, as per usual and left Dagonet in charge of the infirmary.

After retrieving her bow, arrows, knives, and the supplies she needed to gather the medicinal herbs and plants, she left the safety of the fort. However, what the Woads did not take into account was the fact that Sha'ri had learned her tracking, and fighting skills from her husband. For as soon as they had entered the cover of the forest, Sha'ri had her bow ready, and an arrow nocked, ready to fly.

"Whoever you are show yourselves, now," she commanded.

A moment later, the leader of the group sent to capture Sha'ri and two of his companions walked out of the shelter of the trees. "Merlin wishes a word with you," he told her. "We were not sent here to harm you."

Sha'ri snorted. "Yeah, just like you never meant to kill those men who became like brothers to me, or try to kill my husband and our brothers."

The leader narrowed his eyes. "Merlin only wishes a word. It shall take very little of your time."

Sha'ri reluctantly agreed to the meeting, but not without making a stipulation. "I keep all of my weapons," when she saw the leader was about to protest, she retorted, "You say to trust you all based on word alone, I can't do that. I want some guarantee of protection. Keeping my own weapons will do that."

The leader agreed and soon the small group made their way through the forest for about fifteen more minutes, before stopping in a clearing, where Merlin was waiting, along with a girl about twenty-four years old, whom Sha'ri assumed was his daughter.

"Greetings, Sha'ri of Sarmatia," Merlin nodded to Sha'ri, "I am Merlin, and this is my daughter Guinevere."

Sha'ri nodded politely to the two. "Merlin, this little meeting is…unexpected," she replied, "I'd like to know what was so important for you to speak to me and risk the ire of my husband and brothers."

"Of course," Merlin returned. "I am sure you know of the Saxons…" here Sha'ri nodded, "The Saxons have slowly been taking over this land. It will only be with the help of Arthur and his knights that we will defeat them…"

"Again, what does this have to do with me?"

Merlin pinned Sha'ri with a look and replied, "Sha'ri, it is because of your help that we will be able to free this land from the Saxons and the Romans. However, to do that they will need a strong leader. And a strong leader needs his councilors," he sighed, "My people believe that Arthur and his knights are the leader and councilors who can help save them."

Sha'ri leaned against a nearby tree and closed her eyes. After a few minutes deliberation, Sha'ri opened her eyes and looked at Merlin. "Merlin, you, and your people have killed a lot of my husband's and brother's brothers and you even killed Arthur's mother. I will have to think long on what you have said," she told him before pushing up off the tree and moving to head back to the fortress.

The guards made to stop Sha'ri but Merlin waved them off. Nodding her acknowledgement of what he did, Sha'ri held her weapons tight to her and took off running for the fort.

As she made her way to the edge of the forest, Sha'ri began looking for some of the plants and herbs she needed to replenish. After all, just because Merlin had interrupted her work, doesn't mean she shouldn't complete it.

Half an hour passed since she began collecting her herbs and plants, when she heard the sound of horses' hooves riding towards her. Looking up she found, as was expected, Tristan coming towards her.

"_Something wrong, my love_?" she asked with a smile.

Tristan shrugged. "_I got worried_."

Sha'ri fixed him with a look that said, 'right, and I'm a pig's aunt'. "_Well I am done collecting my medicines. Could my husband be persuaded to give me a ride back_?"

Tristan's lips twitched upwards slightly as he nodded and pulled her up, weapons, and gathering basket in all onto his horse, in front of him. "_Better, sweet_?"

Sha'ri chuckled. "_Of course. But our little hellions are most likely driving Van and Malin nutters at the moment so…_" Tristan got the hint and urged the horse into a gallop and the two rode the rest of the way back to the fort.

As they rode in, a guard yelled out, "_Tris, Sha'ri, Arthur's called a meeting at the Round Table_."

"_Thanks Gaius_," Sha'ri replied. She turned to face Tristan, "_Well, it looks like there's another mission_."

Tristan nodded and led the horse into the stable yard. Dismounting first, he then helped Sha'ri off and handed over the reigns of his horse to Jols before following Sha'ri to the infirmary, where she dropped off her herbs and plants.

"_Ready?_ He asked as Sha'ri made her way towards him.

"_Always, love_," came the reply.

The two then walked over to the meeting room where the round table sat. As they walked inside, Sha'ri noticed that Bors, and Dagonet weren't there yet. '_Probably stuck with the little bastards_,' she thought fondly. Lancelot, Gawain, and Galahad were already seated in their places, as was Arthur. As she looked around the room, Sha'ri couldn't help but feel a sense of loss as she thought of leaving most of the other behind when she, Tristan and their children left to head back to Sarmatia.

BANG! The door to the hall burst open, jarring Sha'ri from her thoughts as Dagonet and Bors walked in.

"_Sorry we're late Arthur_," Dagonet said.

Arthur waved off the apology and looked at everyone, "_Men_," Sha'ri coughed to catch Arthur's attention, "_and lady_," Arthur added to appease his 'adopted' sister, "_As of tomorrow, you are all free from Rome. Bishop Gnaeus Germanus of Rome, and an old friend of my father, needs us to escort him to the wall, where he will give you your discharge papers…_"

The cheer that erupted from the knights, excluding Sha'ri and Tristan was loud enough to wake the dead. However, the cheer died almost as fast as it had come as Arthur signaled for silence. "_We leave at day break tomorrow morning, so I suggest you get your rest and pack up_," he told them. "_Dismissed_."

With that last word, the knights and Sha'ri left the meeting room to prepare for the next day. Tristan went to the stables to prepare his and Sha'ri's horses, while she went to get their children to come home for dinner. The night was far too short as far as Sha'ri was concerned. However, she was definitely looking forward to going home to Sarmatia.

---------------------------

The next morning…

Arthur, Sha'ri, Tristan, and the others are all seated atop their horses as they watch the caravan moving towards them down below in the valley. Gawain sighed as he watched the carriage.

"_As promised, the Bishop's carriage_," he announced.

Galahad, still a little kid at heart, even though he was twenty-five, replied excitedly, "_Our freedom, Bors_."

"_Mmm… I can almost taste it_," Bors replied with a grin.

"_And your passage to Rome Arthur_," Gawain said as he looked over at their commander.

Arthur just smiled slightly in reply as they watched the carriage and entourage continue its journey. The group stays quiet for a bit before they see a flash of sun on metal.

"_WOADS!_" Tristan announced. Now alert, he, and Sha'ri began searching the tree and skylines for signs of the impending attack.

"_Knights_!" he called out as he began riding down the hill, "_Dragon Formation_!"

Sha'ri and the knights all filed into formation as they rode into the battle between the Roman soldiers and the Woads. Using her bow, Sha'ri began firing off arrows two sometimes three at a time, each arrow hitting their mark and either wounding or killing its mark.

As she rode closer to the carriage, she noticed Tristan leap off his horse and draw his scimitar. '_Show off_,' she thought fondly as she blocked an attack from another woad with her sword.

"Did I say you could kill me!" she taunted as she quickly disarmed the woad and stabbed him in the stomach. Turning from that woad to another who was trying to sneak up behind her, she began fighting her new opponent and noticed a woad was trying to sneak up on one of the Romans. '_Just what I need_,' she thought as she yelled out, "_GENERAL, BEHIND YOU!_"

The General, or who she assumed to be the General turned around in his seat and stabbed his would be assassin. He then turned back to Sha'ri in shock. He knew he had heard a woman's voice. But there were no female Sarmatians serving a term in the Roman Army, was there?

Minutes later, the battle was over, after Arthur had allowed the lead Woad to go free.

As Arthur made his way to the carriage, Sha'ri had remounted her horse and heard Bors' comment, "_What a bloody mess_!"

Arthur, who had finally joined everyone at the carriage, looked inside and replied, "_That's not the bishop_."

Sha'ri looked at Tristan and muttered, "_How the hell would he know that? It's probably been years since the two last saw one another_." Tristan shrugged his shoulders and the two turned back to Arthur, who had discovered the real bishop.

"_Ancient Tricks_," he chuckled, "_for an ancient dog_." Germanius looked at the knights and said, "_And these must be the great Sarmatian Knights we have heard so much of in Rome_," he turned his gaze onto Sha'ri, "_I did not know that Sarmatians were sending women to_…"

At that, Sha'ri spoke up, "_Bishop, I was not sent to fight for Rome because of your treaty with my people. I came of my own free will to ensure my husband,_" here she gestured to Tristan, "_survived the fifteen years here in Britain. And let me make one thing clear, I am not a camp follower_."

Germanius looked a little flustered at having Sha'ri speak to him so openly and decided it was best to change the subject. "_Arthur, I thought the Woads controlled what was North of Hadrian's Wall?_"

Arthur nodded in reply. "_They do, however they occasionally venture south. Rome's anticipated withdrawal from Britain has only increased their daring_."

Sha'ri paid little attention to what the Bishop's Aide was saying and concentrated on the Bishop, who gave her an evil feeling. "_Who leads them_," the oily man, who masqueraded as God's servant, asked.

"_He's called Merlin_," Lancelot replied as his horse reigned up near Arthur. "_A dark magician some say_."

Germanius nodded and dismounted his horse as Arthur looked at Tristan and Sha'ri, "_Tristan, Sha'ri ride ahead and make sure the road is clear_," he then turned to the bishop, who was now climbing into his carriage, "_Please don't worry Bishop, we will protect you_."

As Sha'ri and Tristan rode off she overheard the bishop's smarmy reply, "_I have no doubt commander, no doubt._"

Sha'ri shook her head. She had a bad feeling regarding the Bishop and that feeling told her that he was going to be trouble. For now, she would leave well enough alone. Nevertheless, as soon as he said or did something that would cause trouble, she would do her damnedest to make sure nothing happened.

For the next hour, she and Tristan rode the trail back to the fort quietly, always listening and looking for any more signs of Woads and possibly Saxon scouts. As they reached the two-thirds point to the fort, Tristan motioned that they should wait for the others to catch up. Sha'ri nodded her agreement and both moved their horse off to the sides and dismounted, allowing their horses to rest and graze.

They were both about to sit down against a tree trunk when Tristan's falcon, Skye, flew in and landed on Tristan's shoulder.

Tristan smiled at the bird. "_Where ye been eh? Where ye been?_" he questioned affectionately.

Sha'ri smiled at the sight. She knew that the only other beings he was ever this loving and gentle with were herself and their children. With the others he treated them better than those he did not know and didn't' like, but not as well as his own family.

As Tristan sat down on the ground, he pulled Sha'ri with him and sat her on his lap. Sha'ri gave a halfhearted shriek. "_Tristan_," she said in exasperation, though the look of fondness in her eyes and the twitch of her lips showed how much she was NOT irritated by his amorous attentions. "_We'll have to wait till tonight_," she said, her voice filled with promise. "_Arthur and the others will be here in a few minutes_."

Tristan nodded and reluctantly let her up. Sure enough as soon as Tristan stood up and moved to retrieve their horses, Arthur, the other knights, and the Bishop and his guards came riding up.

As Tristan and Sha'ri re-mounted their horses, Arthur asked, "_Any trouble_?"

Sha'ri and Tristan shook their heads. "_No, and I doubt the woads will come this far south just to attack us_," Tristan responded.

Arthur nodded and once Tristan and Sha'ri were up on their horses, the company set off once again towards Hadrian's Wall. As they set off Tristan raised his arm and Skye took off to keep watch.

The troop set off at a medium pace and found themselves back at the fort three hours later. As they got within sight of the fort, Arthur had the others hold up as they approached the crest of the hill a mile from the fort. Assessing there was no significant danger at the moment, the group of friends relaxed for a moment.

However, the quiet was soon broken by Bors' speaking. "_Well_," he began, "_Now that we're free men, I'm gonna drink till I can't piss straight_."

Sha'ri raised an eyebrow at Bors' comment. "_You do that every night_," Gawain retorted as he overlooked the fields and the fort.

Bors just ignored him and continued on. "_I never could piss straight. Too much of myself to handle_," the big lug then pointed downwards, "_down there…_"

Looking over at Tristan, Sha'ri rolled her eyes earning a rare smirk from her husband.

"_Well it's a problem_," Bors added, "_no really it is. It's like a_…"

As one the entire group, except Arthur, finished, laughing, "_Baby's arm holding an apple_."

Sha'ri just groaned in annoyance. Wouldn't her brothers ever grow up? She pulled an apple core from her bag and tossed directly at Bors head. The apple hit its mark and Sha'ri grinned as Bors turned and glared at her.

"_What was that for_?" he demanded to know.

Sha'ri gave him an innocent look. "_What was what for Bors_?"

Bors, knowing he would not win with Sha'ri turned back around and followed the others down the path and to the fort.

"_Oh and Bors_," he turned around, "_the apple core was just because_," she laughed. Bors shook his head and urged his horse to continue.

As the group approached the wall, both Tristan and Sha'ri were riding along side Galahad, Gawain and Bors, with Lancelot just slightly up ahead of them. The group rode on in silence until Galahad decided to break it.

"_I don't like it, Rome_," he muttered as he looked back at the carriage and then once again faced forward, "_if he's here to discharge us, why doesn't he just give us our papers and leave_."

Gawain chuckled. "_Is that your happy face_," he mocked causing the group to grin, even Galahad. "_Galahad, do you still not know the Romans? They don't scratch their asses without holding a ceremony_."

"_Why don't ye just kill him, and then discharge yourself after_?" Bors suggested as they rode along.

Galahad looked disgusted. "_I don't kill for pleasure_," he said coldly, "_Unlike some_."

Sha'ri rolled her eyes as Tristan replied, "_Well, you should try it someday; you might get a taste for it._"

"_I don't kill for pleasure_," she added to the conversation, "_but that doesn't stop me from being a good warrior_."

Gawain chuckled as he listened to his 'brother's' comment.

"_It's part of you. It's in yer blood_," Bors added sagely. (Was that even possible?)

Galahad shook his head, half laughing, "_N-no-no. No. As of tomorrow, this was all just a bad memory._"

Bors looked over at the others and mouthed, 'Oh...'

"_I've often thought what going home would mean after all this. What will I do? It's different for Galahad. I have been in this life longer than the other. So much for home – it's not so clear in my memory_," Gawain thought aloud.

"_Well, you speak for yerself- it's cold back there_," Bors shrugged, "_And everybody I know is dead and buried. Besides, I have, I think, a dozen children._"

"_Eleven_," Gawain and Sha'ri corrected at the same time.

Bors just ignored them and continued, "_You listen, when the Romans leave here, we'll have the run of all this place. I'll be... governor of my own village, and Dagonet will be my personal guard and royal arse-kisser, won't you, Dag_?"

Dagonet just ignored Bors comment.

"_First thing I will do when I get home is to find myself a beautiful Sarmatian woman to wed_," Sha'ri heard Gawain say.

"_A beautiful Sarmatian woman? Why do you think we left in the first place_?" Bors grinned. Sha'ri threw Gawain and Bors a glare as they scoffed and mooed.

"_Bors,_" she said sweetly. The man in question felt the blood in his face drain away as he looked over at her. "_Do you think I'm fat_?"

Bors actually had the nerve to blush at being caught out, thus causing the knights to laugh. He just ignored them and continued the conversation.

"_What about you, Lancelot? What are you plans for home?_" he asked their second in command.

Lancelot grinned evilly, "_Well if this woman of Gawain's is as beautiful as he claims, I expect to be spending a lot of time at Gawain's house. His wife will welcome the company_."

Gawain raised an eyebrow, "_I see. Then what will I be doing_?" he asked.

Lancelot's grin widened. "_Wondering at your good fortune that all your children look like me_."

Sha'ri shook her head as she heard Bors laugh and Gawain mutter, "_Is that before or after I hit you with my axe_?"

She was about to comment when she heard Tristan whistle for his hawk. She smiled slightly as the hawk landed on his left arm and he softly said, "_Where you been, eh? Where you been?_"

"_You know dear, if I didn't know better, I'd have to be jealous of that hawk_," she joked.

Tristan just grinned and replied, "_You'll always be first in my heart love_," he paused as he noticed their kids shouting at them from the top of the wall, "_however I think our children are a little eager to see us_."

Sha'ri nodded. "_Sounds like it_," she agreed, "_Just think, soon we'll be able to head home_."

Tristan silently agreed as they urged their horses through the gates and into the stable.

Jols, their trusted valet came out and greeted them. _"_Welcome back, Arthur."

"Jols," Arthur returned the greeting.

Jols nodded at Lancelot. "Lancelot." The dark knight returned the nod as he and the others dismounted.

"No greeting for me Jols," Sha'ri teased.

Jols turned around and grinned. "Sorry about that Sha'ri. Welcome back."

As Sha'ri grabbed her medical bag, she heard Arthur speaking to the Bishop, "_Bishop, please, my quarters have been made available to you_."

"_Ah, yes. I must rest_," he agreed. Sha'ri shook her head. The fat Roman didn't know the meaning of the word tired.

Sha'ri and Tristan were about to walk back to their home when she spotted, Vanora, and the kids.

Vanora and her brood all headed straight for Bors. While their three kids all came running and shouting, "_Mum, Dad_!"

Sha'ri smiled as she picked up her youngest, Gaheris. "_Have you and your siblings been getting into trouble_?"

He shook his head. "_No, we've been good for Aunt Van_."

"_Good_," Sha'ri said, placing a kiss to her son's chubby cheek. "_Now go and clean up for supper_," she said. "_And that goes for the two of you as well, Corrin, Ciarraí. Tristan, you are coming to the infirmary with me so I can dress those cuts_."

He was about to protest, but decided against it as he saw the resolve on Sha'ri's face. Sometimes it was best to just leave well enough alone, especially when he knew she'd wear him down eventually.


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I just wanted to thank Priestess of the Myrmidons for nominating this fic for Best Romance in the Tristran Awards. I still can't believe it got nominated.

**CHAPTER 12**

The cleaning and bandaging of Tristan's cuts had only taken twenty minutes and soon enough the couple were joining their friends in the meeting hall and taking their seats at the Round Table. As they walked from the infirmary to the hall, however, they were waylaid by their children. Gaheris, the youngest, threw himself into his mother's arms and kissed her cheek.

"_Missed you mummy_," the six-year-old told her as he snuggled into her embrace.

"_And I missed you little man_," Sha'ri replied, then looked at his older siblings, "_did you all wash like I had asked?_"

Tristan, who had leaned against the wall and had a very, very slight smile on his face, watched quietly as his family interacted. It was seldom seen when he was able to spend some time like this, just observing his wife and children. Children, the thought still amazed him as he looked at them.

Corrin, at the age of fourteen, was nearly identical to his father in looks, with the exception that he had his mother's mouth and eyes. For the last three years, he had been teaching his son how to swordfight, and use the bow and arrow. While Corrin was not on par with his father, he showed amazing promise. The boy was already a deadly shot with a bow, from a fixed position. Now he needed to learn to get moving targets and to shoot from a moving horse.

Ciarraí, his only daughter, she was the spitting image of her mother at that age. She was more like him in personality than either of the boys. As he thought about, Tristan knew that he and Sha'ri would have to begin teaching her how to 'fight' in order to protect herself. Her training with herbs and medicines was quickly becoming as extensive as her mother's not a day went by that Ciarraí was not seen at some point in the infirmary helping her mother.

Gaheris, the youngest of the bunch, and the liveliest one too, Tristan thought. Gaheris' looks were a full mix of his parents looks. While he had his mother's hair color, it was as unruly as his father's. His eyes were a grayish-brown color, and shaped like Tristan's. His personality, well, that was all his own. He never leaned toward being quiet and unassuming like his father, nor was he loud and expressive like his mother.

"_Tristan_," the sound of his name pulled Tristan out of his thoughts. He looked over at his wife, "_Come, we'll be late_," Sha'ri told him.

He noticed the kids had left and realized that Sha'ri had sent them to Malin to be given their supper and watched while he got his release papers and he and Sha'ri celebrated. Pushing himself up off the wall, he offered his arm to his wife. "_Shall we, my love_?"

Sha'ri rolled her eyes playfully and took his arm. "_Let's shall_," came the reply.

A few minutes later, the couple walked into the hall and noticed that Arthur, Lancelot, and Dagonet were already there. The others smiled at the pair.

"_At least some of you know when not to be late_," grinned Arthur.

"_Oh shut it_," Sha'ri returned with a smirk on her face, "_I had to clean Tris' wounds and_…"

"…_we got held up by the kids_," Tristan finished as they walked up to their seats. As they went to sit, instead of letting Sha'ri take her own seat, Tristan pulled Sha'ri into his lap.

Lancelot smirked. "_'Cleaning wounds'? Is that what they're calling it_?" he teased.

Tristan and Sha'ri both raised an eyebrow, each, and replied in unison, "_You're just jealous because you're not getting any_."

The others at the table started laughing hysterically at the jab. Lancelot, who had prided himself on being a 'ladies man'; and knowing that this was all in friendly teasing; mock pouted, "_With friends like you, who needs enemies_."

Sha'ri would've replied but as she was about to retort, Gawain, Bors and Galahad all walked in. Sha'ri had to stifle the grin that was surely forming on her face as she noticed that all three of them had glazed looks in their eyes. That could only be caused by one of three things; being kissed senseless by a significant other, being on the way to getting drunk or having taken some herbs that could cause an altered state of mind.

Sniggering she asked, "_Started celebrating a little early aren't you boys_?"

At her comment, Gawain and Bors just grinned stupidly and nodded. Galahad however had the most telling reaction, he started blushing, which caused just about everyone to start chuckling, at least until the Bishop's aide walked in and announced, "_His eminence, Bishop Gnaeus Germanius_," as he looked around the room, he noticed the table and couldn't help but quietly comment, "_A round table! What sort of evil is this_?"

Everyone rose to greet the Bishop as he walked in. As the bishop caught sight of the Round Table, he look surprised as well. Sha'ri suppressed her grin when she heard Jols reply, "_Arthur believes that for men to be men they must first all be equal_."

The bishop, who was well practiced in ignoring insignificant chatter noticed there were only six knights. He looked at Arthur, "_I was given to understand there would be more of you_," he commented.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "_There were_," he said, "_We've been fighting her for fifteen years Bishop…_"

Sha'ri, would had seen the deaths of the men she considered family, added, "_It's only natural that men should die in battle your eminence. Man was not made to be immortal._"

The Bishop looked at her curiously, as he motioned for his servants to begin passing around golden cups filled with wine. "_Of course_," he said lifting a cup off the platter, "_Arthur and his knights have served with courage to maintain the honor of Rome's empire on this last outpost of our glory. Rome is most indebted. To you, noble knights, your final days as servants to the Empire._"

Lancelot looked up from his cup and stared at the Bishop suspiciously. "_Day. Not days_," he corrected.

Bishop smiled back. But Sha'ri got a bad feeling from the Bishop. Something was going to go wrong. And her gut instincts never let her down before. Still, for now she pushed her suspicions on the back burner as everyone sat down. She was a little put out that Tristan didn't pull her back into his lap, but '_that wouldn't look good in front of the Bishop_', she supposed.

"_The Pope's taken a personal interest in you. He inquires after each of you, and is curious to know if your knights have converted toward our Savior, or_…" the Bishop said trying to impress the knights.

"_They retain the religion of their forefathers. I've never questioned that_," Arthur informed the Bishop.

Bishop, looking flustered replied, "_Oh-of course, of course. They are pagans_." Ignoring the uncomfortable looks from the knights the Bishop continued, "_For our part, the church has deemed such beliefs innocence. But you, Arthur. Your path to God is through Pelagius? I saw his image in your room_."

Arthur grinned slightly as he thought of his former teacher, "_He took my father's place for me. His teachings on free will and equality have been of great influence. I look forward to our reunion in Rome_."

As he spoke, Sha'ri noticed the Bishop continued looking more and more uncomfortable. "_Ah- Rome awaits your arrival with great anticipation! You are a hero. In Rome, you will live out your days in honor. And wealth,_" the bishop smiled smarmily.

Sha'ri snorted at that revelation and blatant bribe attempt, as Lancelot looked away, disgusted. The bishop looked over at Sha'ri, but continued. "_Alas_," he sighed, "_Alas, we are all but players in an ever-changing world. Barbarians from every corner are almost at Rome's door_."

At the bishop's signal, the bishop's aide walked over and placed the box with discharge papers at the bishop's side "_Because of this, Rome, and the Holy Father, has decided to remove ourselves from indefensible outposts, such as Britain_," the bishop said, taking the box and ignoring the protests of the knights. "_What will become of Britain is not our concern anymore. I suppose the Saxons will claim it soon_," he commented as he opened the box.

As soon as Sha'ri heard that she froze in her seat. "_Damn, Merlin was right_," she muttered so only Tristan could hear. He looked at her wondering what she meant.

Arthur looked at the bishop curiously. "_Saxons_?"

The bishop nodded, "_Yes. In the north, a massive Saxon incursion has begun_."

"_Saxons only claim what they kill_," Lancelot commented.

"_And only kill everything_," Gawain finished.

Galahad looked irate and ready to kill, "_So you'll just... leave the land to the Woads_," anger burned in the younger man's eyes as he spoke, "_I risked my life for nothing_."

Bishop slightly ignored the outbursts and offered a strenuous smile. "_Gentlemen. Your discharge papers with safe conduct throughout the Roman Empire. But first, I must have a word with your commander_," Knights ignored him and continued to stand and watch their discharge papers.

Bishop sat down and glared at the knights and Sha'ri in particular, "_In private_."

Arthur raised and eyebrow looking at the people he considered family, "_We have no secrets_."

Suddenly there was a loud bang and everyone looked to Lancelot, "_Come. Let's leave Roman business to Romans_," he said taking a sip from his goblet before walking out of the hall.

Dagonet, who started following Lancelot, patted Bors on the shoulder, "_Let it go, Bors_," he said trying to ease his friend's anger.

The others soon followed Lancelot out themselves, but as they walked out Sha'ri held Tristan up a little and whispered into his ear, "_I'll be along and a few moments darling_."

Tristan looked at her suspiciously but nodded his accent and followed the others. Sha'ri stepped outside the doors and waited till they were shut before peering through the large crack. Through the crack, she was able to view the conversation between Arthur and the Bishop.

Once sure the knights and the unnatural, but beautiful woman with the dark and dangerous man with the tattoos on his cheeks were gone, the Bishop turned to Arthur, "_Rome has issued a final order for you and your men_."

Arthur looked at the Bishop incredulously, "_Final order_?"

The bishop nodded. "_You are to travel north to rescue the family of Marius Honorius and return in particular with Marius' son, Alecto. Alecto is the Pope's favorite godchild and pupil. It is his destiny to become a Bishop. Perhaps even Pope, one day_."

Sha'ri felt sick. Rome had wanted them to go on a suicide mission so they wouldn't have to deal with freeing the last of their 'foreign servants'. She grinned as Arthur's temper began to rise.

"_On this day. You ask this of my men, on this day_?" he asked angrily, as he stood and started to pace around. "_They have risked their lives for fifteen years for a cause not of their own - and now, on the day they are to be liberated, you send them on a mission that is far more dangerous than any other they have undertaken_," he looked at the bishop with a glare that could cut glass, "_You tell me, Bishop. How do I go to my men and tell them instead of freedom, I offer death_?"

Germanius looked non-plussed. "_If your men truly are the knights of legend, perhaps some will survive. If it is God's will_," he added ominously. "_Your men want to go home. And to get home, they need to cross the entire breadth of the Roman Empire. Deserters would be hunted down like dogs. Will you defy the Pope, Arthur? Rome? God Himself_?"

Arthur sighed knowing the Bishop was partially right. "_Everything I've done has been for the Church and for Rome. Do not mistake a loyal soldier for a fool, Germanius_."

Germanius rose from his seat to stand toe-to-toe with Arthur. "_Would you leave a defenseless Roman boy, destined to lead our Church, at the hands of the Saxons? Fulfill this mission, and your men will receive their discharge. Their papers will be waiting here the moment they return_," he swore, as he packed the box and prepared to leave. "_You have my word_."

Arthur glared once more at the Bishop. "_You think very hard upon that vow, Bishop, for I will hold you to it_," Germanius stopped and turned to face Arthur, "_Break it, and no Roman legion, papal army, nor God Himself will protect you. That is my word._"

Sha'ri quickly moved from the door and hid in the shadows so she could speak with Arthur as he came out from the room. She didn't have to wait long. Arthur came storming out, hell bent on heading towards the tavern. As he passed her hiding spot, she stepped out behind him and called out, "Arthur, wait."

Arthur turned, shocked to find Sha'ri was still nearby. "Sha'ri. I thought you were with the others."

Sha'ri rolled her eyes. "And leave you to face that lying to faced rat bastard? I think not," she joked, "Besides, I knew from the moment I saw him that they weren't going to just let us go so easily."

Arthur sighed and let the worry show on his features. Sha'ri saw this and placed a hand on his shoulder in a sisterly fashion. "You know we'll all be going," Arthur looked at Sha'ri, "and I do mean ALL of us. You're going to need a healer."

"Very well, Sha'ri," Arthur acquiesced. "I better get to the tavern and tell the men, care to join me?"

Sha'ri smiled sadly. "I'd love to Arthur, but someone has to tell my children that their father and I are leaving. And I doubt that Tristan's going to be heading straight home after you tell them the 'good news'.

Arthur chuckled. "You have a good point. Good night my 'sister'."

"Good night 'brother'," Sha'ri returned with a grin as she left for the home she, Tristan and their children shared.


	13. Chapter 13

**REVIEWER RESPONSES**

_la argentinita- Thanks for the review, and yes, they are now on their way to get Alecto. About the knights, you'll just have to wait and see about Lancelot and Dagonet, you know there's know way I'd kill Tristan off._

_Priestess of the Myrmidon- Hehehe, thought you'd like that. Thanks for the wonderful compliment. Don't forget toPM me when the votes come in from the contest!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

It was forty-five minutes later, when Tristan walked into their hut and found Sha'ri packing up the clothes that they would need during their trip. He knew without Arthur having told him that Sha'ri was going to go with them. Ever since little Gareth had been old enough to not need her around all the time, Sha'ri had been assisting in most of their missions. As he leaned against the door frame to their bedroom, watching her in the candle and moonlight, he remembered what it was about her that made him fall in love with her in the first place.

Sha'ri reminded him of the legends of the Amazons, and the legends of the mother Goddess they had been taught as children.

"_Are you going to stand there all night, or are you going to come and keep me company dear heart_?" she asked, not once flicking a glance his way.

He chuckled softly. He should've known she would know he was there. He taught her that skill after all. He pushed himself up and off the wall, walked over, and pulled her into his embrace. "_Is this what you wanted love_?" he whispered into her ear, nipping her earlobe slightly.

Sha'ri felt her knees start to weaken, as they always did when Tristan held her like this. "_M-hmmm, of course love. Since we're going to have to leave tomorrow morning and we won't be able to be completely alone_…" she breathed huskily.

Tristan caught the message, "_The children_," he trailed off.

"_They are at Malin's and will stay there for the duration we are away_," Sha'ri told him with a seductive grin on her face. "_Now_," she moved her hand between them and began gently rubbing his hardening erection, "_what say you to having a little fun_," she pulled her hand and herself away from Tristan quickly eliciting a growl of disappointment from the man in question.

"_Wench_," he growled good naturedly, "_you'll pay_."

Sha'ri chuckled and moved their fully packed bags to the floor, the moment she was done, he picked her up in his strong arms and carried her to the bed. He gently set her on the mattress and climbed up afterwards, pinning her arms by the wrists above her head with one hand and using his other to untie the laces to her dress.

He leaned down and began kissing her passionately. Sha'ri groaned and closed her eyes as she felt his lips leave hers and begin a trail down her throat, her collarbone, then he stopped. Sha'ri opened her eyes and glared at her husband.

Tristan didn't flinch at her glare. "_Tell me what you meant when you said, 'Merlin was right,' what was he right about?_"

"_Remember what happened a few days ago when you came searching for me, when I went to replenish my stock of medicinal herbs_?" Tristan nodded, "_Well, it seemed Merlin wanted to have a little chat with me. Basically, all he wanted was to warn me that there were thousands of Saxons coming on their ships here to Britain, and he wanted me to persuade Arthur and the others to help get rid of the Saxons._"

Tristan raised an eyebrow at her revelation. "_That's all they did_?" Sha'ri nodded confirmation. "_They did not try to harm you in any way_?"

Sha'ri hid her grin at the protective streak he was showing. "_No, love, they did not try to hurt me_," she assured him.

"_Good_," he replied. "_Their blood would have flowed from my hands had aught be fallen you. Now come here woman_."

Sha'ri eagerly moved so her boy molded to his and kissed him passionately as his hand slid down her shoulder, taking with it the strap which her dress on her thin frame and pushed her dress down, revealing her breasts. Tristan began peppering her skin with long wet kisses.

As he reached her breasts, Tristan eased her dress off completely and began suckling one breast, as his free hand kneaded the other. Shari felt her eyes roll to the back of her head with all the pleasure she was feeling just from him kissing, teasing, and suckling her breasts.

"_Goddess Tris…_" she sighed as his fingers up the inside of her legs. "_Touch me, please_." She felt the slight grin on his lips as they continued teasing her breasts.

Suddenly his fingers reached the top of her thighs and he urged her to open her legs a little wider. She complied eagerly and gasp in pleasure as he felt his fingers begin touching her in ways only he knew that would draw out her reactions.

He slowly began stroking her along the fold and lightly running his finger over her clit. Her hips began moving in rhythm to his touch, wanting his fingers inside of her. As he continued stroking her, his lips began working their way down her body. He pressed wet open-mouthed kisses along her abdomen.

"_Please_," the word ripped from Sha'ri's throat as her desire grew with each touch, kiss, and stroke.

Suddenly, without warning, Tristan stopped his ministrations and sat back on his knees. Sha'ri opened her eyes and narrowed them as she saw Tristan just sitting there, a smug look on his face. So he wanted to play it that way did he, well, she was game she thought with an evil grin.

Quicker than he had expected Tristan found himself laying on his back on the bed, and Sha'ri sitting on his knees as she was working on undoing his breeches. He was about to ask her what she was doing when he felt her mouth engulf his cock whole and her hand cup his sac.

He groaned in pleasure as her nimble fingers gently kneaded him and her mouth moved in a slow and steady rhythm. God he had missed this. They hadn't really had a night together like this for a couple of months.

Suddenly, as quickly as she had gone down on him, it was over. He looked up at Sha'ri with a raised eyebrow, but all he got from her was a, "_Shirt off_." He sat up and pulled the shirt off then pulled her head down to kiss her properly.

As they broke the kiss, Sha'ri pushed him back down onto his back. She grinned evilly, rose up above him, and centered her core just on the very tip of his erection. As she slowly and torturously slid herself onto Tristan's erection, her 'evil' grin changed into one of pure ecstasy. Before he was fully seated to the hilt inside her, Sha'ri rose up off until only the tip of his erection was inside her, then slowly slid back down, setting a torturously slow and loving rhythm.

The slow rhythm was quickly bringing Sha'ri the familiar warmth throughout her body. Tristan, closed his eyes, just enjoying the pleasure they were both sharing. As the rhythm between them grew faster, Tristan opened his eyes and sat up, holding Sha'ri in his arms as he began to kiss and tease her neck, collarbone, and breasts.

As his mouth moved up her neck to her ear, he whispered, "_The Gods only know how much I love you_," he nipped her ear lobe, "_swear to me you will be careful_," Each of his words were punctuated by sharp thrusts, causing Sha'ri to gasp in pleasure/pain. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and at this point, she would have promised anything. "_Swear to me_," he repeated, pulling out of her completely.

Sha'ri opened her eyes and looked directly into Tristan's, "_I swear, my love, I will be careful_."

With the promise sealed, Tristan entered her swiftly and brought her lips to his in passionate kiss. As they kissed, Tristan reached on hand down in between them and gently teased her throbbing clit, bringing her the bliss only he could; which in turn brought him his release.

As their shared orgasm waned, Tristan laid back down on the bed, bringing Sha'ri with him. They lay there, still joined, with Sha'ri resting her head over Tristan's heart, and soon fell into a deep sleep.

---------------------------

The next morning Sha'ri, Tristan and Arthur found themselves the first in the stables getting their gear, horses, and food ready and packed. The others quickly found their way in and began to get ready as well. The packing wound up being a quiet affair as everyone had a melancholy air. Sha'ri sighed. Usually they would all be talking and joking amongst themselves, but this mission was to be their last, and it was most likely that someone would die during it.

'_No one is going to die, not if I can help it_,' Sha'ri swore silently. Just as they were ready to mount up, the Bishop came storming through and into the stable, spooking the horses and other animals. '_Oh no_!' Sha'ri groaned mentally, '_what's he doing here_?'

The Bishop walked, as if he owned the fort wearing a big smile on his face. The smile faded as he noticed Sha'ri, "_You_ _are allowing this woman to accompany you on this mission, Arthur_?" he questioned.

Sha'ri looked at Arthur who gave a slight nod. Grinning wickedly, she pulled the dagger out of his waist holder and threw it at the wooden beam, half an inch from the Bishop's head.

"_Excellent shot, my lady_," the Bishop stuttered as he stared at the dagger in shock

Sha'ri raised an eyebrow and replied, "_What are you talking about my lord Bishop_?" she pulled the knife out from the beam, "_I missed_." This caused the others, well except Arthur to attempt to stifle their laughter at the look on the Bishop's face. As she turned to head back to her horse, Sha'ri leaned over and whispered, "_Scared? You should be, because if I and my children lose their father, or I lose any more of my brothers, I swear to all the Gods and Goddesses of the Heavens that I will hunt you down and kill you in the most painful and slowest way possible._"

The Bishop's face drained of all color. He had not expected the wife of the dark scout to be such an excellent marksman, nor did he expect her to threaten him like that. He had seen her fight but little when she joined the knights I retrieving him and his guard the day before, but he did not believe she had actually been trained in warfare. This woman was a dangerous one and, it seemed, powerful as well.

Swallowing his fear he looked at the group of knights and began to speak, "_Yes, well, as I was going to say_," he motioned to the doorway behind him, "_to represent the Holy Church, my trusted secretary, Horton_," when Horton did not appear, the bishop repeated his name.

As Horton finally stepped in from the doorway, Sha'ri could not help but groan at the annoyance this was going to be. Arthur sighed in resignation and ordered another horse be readied for the journey, so they were delayed by another ten minutes. Once Horton's horse was readied, the group mounted up and rode off north towards the estate of the Roman family they were to save.

From what Arthur had told them in the debriefing, it would take two days for them to reach the Honorius Estate. Even as she thought of the name, she felt shivers run up her spine. '_This is going to be bad_,' she thought as they entered the forest.

Upon entering the forest, Arthur looked back at where Sha'ri and Tristan were riding and called out, "_Tristan, ride a head and make sure the coast is clear_."

Tristan nodded, and after giving Sha'ri 'the look', he rode off to scout up ahead. Sha'ri sighed, this was going to be a long ride, she knew, and decided to ride up by the others. It didn't take long before her horse was even with Lancelot's and Arthur's.

"_So boys_," she said jovially, "_what are your REAL plans if we live through this_?"

"_I plan on going to Rome, find a wife and raise a family_," Arthur admitted.

Lancelot shook his head. "_I don't understand how you could revere a society and government like Rome, which is sending us on this suicide mission so they won't have to worry about freeing us from our forced conscription_," he said bitterly.

At his comment, Sha'ri lost her jovial feeling. "_Look, I know you two do not agree about Rome, but in this case, Arthur, I agree with Lancelot. This mission is a suicide mission_," she looked at Arthur, "_Do you really think you will be revered for what you have done here Arthur? Even if you are high in rank, there will be people who will look down on you because you are only half-Roman_."

Arthur shook his head in denial. "_I won't believe that the Rome I know is dead, not until I have proof myself_," he said.

Sha'ri and Lancelot just shook their heads and continued to ride a long side Arthur quietly for the remainder of the day. Well, the day went quiet for them until they rode into the deepest part of the forest.

As they were about to enter a glen, Tristan shouted the warning, "_WOADS_!"

Arthur rode up to Tristan and asked, "_Where_?"

Tristan's eyes scanned the area, "_Everywhere_," came the reply.

Sha'ri shook her head at his cryptic and to the point answer and pulled her bow and a couple of arrows, preparing for the fight. Even as she notched the arrow, a volley of arrows with rope attached, were fired at opposite trees. The group urged their horses to move forward and tried to evade the arrows.

Suddenly they found themselves in a glade, and surrounded by Woads. Sha'ri and Arthur both recognized the only Woad that allowed himself to be seen as the Woad who Arthur had set free the day before. Before the Woad could give the order to attack, the sound of a horn being blown interrupted them, and the Woads left.

Everyone, but Sha'ri and Arthur, and Tristan were puzzled. "_Why didn't they attack_?" Gawain asked.

"_Merlin doesn't want us dead_," Arthur replied.

Sha'ri snorted. "_Of course he doesn't want us dead_," everyone turned and looked at her, "_Look, Merlin believes that Arthur is the leader that the native Britons need in order to fight back the Saxons, because once the Romans leave, they're not going to be able to really protect themselves. He also feels that the knights, meaning us, would be needed to become advisors and _

_protectors of Arthur since he trusts us_."

Sha'ri looked around at everyone and noticed the strange looks that everyone, but Tristan were giving her.

"_If you're wondering how I know, A couple days ago, Merlin cornered me and asked me to try and convince you all into staying, and honestly_," she looked everyone in the eyes.

"_I can understand his reasoning, besides, if we return to Sarmatia, our sons_," she said pointing to herself and Tristan, as well as Bors, "_Would be subject to the same pact that brought all of us here to Britannia. Staying here, at least we have a chance at not sending our sons to serve the Romans._"

The others nodded their agreement at her words, but they were not happy about it. Merlin had been their…no not their enemy per se, but Rome's enemy and because they were forced to fight for Rome, became enemies of Merlin and the Woads.

"_All right_," Arthur said after a few minutes of silence, "_let's find us a place to rest for the night. Tomorrow we reach the Honorius Estate_."

The group moved as one and rode on for another couple hours before Tristan's bird found a suitable place for the night's camp. As they moved to set up camp and were lighting the fires, it started raining. '_Great, just what we fucking need_,' she thought as she wrapped herself in her cloak and blanket.

As the group became seated Horton, who had remained quiet thus far spoke up and to Sha'ri.

"_My lady_," he began, "_why is it that you ride into battle with your husband, surely he cannot want you there_."

Sha'ri looked up from her mug of hot wassail and raised and eyebrow at the man. "_Actually Horton, my husband has no choice in the matter. We've been married since before he was called to serve Rome, and I made him swear a blood oath that he would let me be there to help him during battles_," she replied, "_I do not plan on losing him or the men I have come to think of as brothers._"

Horton shook his head. "_I do not see how women can be fit for fighting and acting like soldiers. According to the Holy Writ women are supposed to be meek and live life in the home and caring for their husband and children_," he replied snidely.

Sha'ri raised an eyebrow. "_Is that so_?" she said in a slow even tone, signaling to the knights that she was getting really pissed off. "_Then is it your opinion that women are the carriers of original sin_?"

Her response surprised Horton, who had not expected a woman, let alone a pagan woman, to know the Holy Writ. "_Well_," he replied, "_yes, I do believe that_."

At that, a dagger flew through the air and landed right beside Horton's head, embedded in the tree trunk. Horton's eyes opened wide as he realized how close he had come to losing his life.

"_Let this be a reminder to you_," Sha'ri said evenly as she walked over and pulled her dagger out of the tree, "_Never, under estimate a woman_."

Tristan grinned inwardly as he watched Sha'ri take care of the bishop's sniveling follower. There were times when his wife was even more dangerous than he was…At that thought, Tristan sat up straight. The only times that Sha'ri was able to be angry, yet remain outwardly calm where when she was during 'that time of the month' or when she was pregnant.

As the knights finally settled in, Tristan sat beside Sha'ri and pulled her onto his lap. "_Is there something you need to tell me, love_?" he asked, his voice just barely above a whisper.

"_Why whatever do you mean, husband_?" she replied innocently.

Tristan raised an eyebrow and replied, "_You only act like you did with the Bishop's servant when you're with child, or when it's that time of the month_."

Before she could reply, Gawain sat down across from them, and groaned, "_Ugh, I can't wait to leave this island. If it's not raining, it's snowing. If it's not snowing, it's foggy_."

"_And that's the summer_," Lancelot replied with a grin.

"_The rain is good. Washes all the blood away_," Bors added into the conversation.

"_Doesn't help the smell_," came Dagonet's addition.

Sha'ri rolled her eyes, "_I've known you all for at least fifteen years and you all still act like kids_. _But do you have to be so bloody barbaric_?"

Lancelot shot her a quick grin before looking at Bors, "_Hey Bors. You intend on taking Vanora and all your little bastards back home?_"

Bors chuckled, "_Oh, I'm trying to avoid that decision. By getting killed_," he answered to the

laughter and smile of Gawain, Galahad, and Lancelot.

Bors leaned over to Dagonet, "_Dagonet. She wants to get married, give the children names_."

Sha'ri, who had gotten up to go sleep under her and Tristan's tent stopped as she walked behind Bors and smacked him upside the head. Bors looked up at her and growled, "_What was that for woman_!"

Sha'ri just smiled sweetly, "_Van, since she couldn't be here to do it, I did it for her_."

Tristan, who was sheathing his sword, and slightly listening to the conversation, put in his two-pence, "_Women. The children…_"

Before he could say anything, a knife landed just to his right and embedded in the log he was sitting on. He looked up at Sha'ri, who just gave him a 'you know what you said' look, and he sent her a quick look of apology.

Bors, ignoring the looks between his friends continued, "_Just Gilly. It was too much trouble, so we gave the rest of them numbers_."

"_That's interesting. I thought you couldn't count_," Lancelot teased causing the group to laugh.

Sha'ri, who had reached the tent, rolled her eyes at Lancelot's attempt to rile up Bors. Ignoring the ongoing conversation, she fell asleep. For some reason, she knew there was something big that was going to occur tomorrow and she wanted to be well rested.


	14. Chapter 14

**REVIEWER RESPONSES**

_babygurlanimelover'06- Wow! Thank you so much for all the lovely compliments and wonderful review. I am so glad you're so enthusiastic about my writing. It's nice to know I'm so appreciated by my wonderful reviewers. Please keep reading and reviewing._

_Priestess of the Myrmidon- You're watching King Arthur (pouts) I'm jealous, I had my Contemporary World History Course at University this morning, then I had to come in and work a 12-9 shift at work. I haven't had a decent rest since Spring break last week! _

_Anyway, HEHE! I thought you'd like that bit of romance. I think most of us women would love to switch places with Sha'ri. He's definitely got the 'bad boy' persona that we women love. I also thought that adding the part about his little avoidance of 'that time of the month' would make him a little more human. I agree with you that Vanora'd be a force to recon with as well, and the knights would be smart to be scared, but I think as Sha'ri has had fight training, and is their main healer, it'd behoove them to not piss her off, hehehehe! I swear on all that's holy I WILL NOT kill Tristan off!_

_As for your ideas, if they are about killing the Saxons and torturing the Bishop, and Marius, do PM and pass them along, I could always use the inspiration. (grins evilly). I have to agree, the Bishop is an ass and should be scared, very scared of Sha'ri, especially if he tries to harm her kids. Horton, now he's just a decent guy who doesn't know no better and is an idiot. Not only that, but he was raised being a sexist._

_Thanks for reviewing and the compliments. BTW, I do have your site stored on my favs, so don't worry, I will vote._

_I'm sorry- You know, I was just putting that there as an explanation, and I do know what C.E. stands for, however I didn't want to piss off any of my readers who are Christian. I did put both there._

_La argentinita- Is Sha'ri preggers? That's the million dollar question isn't it? (grins) Don't worry, you'll find out in this chapter. As for Dag living, maybe, maybe not, just keep reading._

* * *

**Author's Notes**_**-** I am sooooo sorry for not updating any sooner, but school, and work as well as writer's block interfeared._

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**

Sha'ri was the first to wake the next morning, as usual. She rolled her eyes as she noticed everyone had fallen asleep where they had sat down that night. As she made to get up and stoke the fire to start breakfast, she felt Tristan's arm, tighten itself around her waist, holding her to him.

"_Tris, I have to get up_," she weakly protested.

"_No you don't_," he replied huskily, "_at least not until you answer my question from last night_."

Sha'ri groaned. She had hoped he'd forgotten about that. Turing, so she could face him, she looked into his eyes and said, "_My love, I am not pregnant, so you need not worry about that_," she then grinned evilly, "_I'd worry about the Saxon bastards who dare try keeping me from returning to our children_."

At that Tristan full out laughed; which inadvertently woke up and startled the others as they had never heard Tristan laugh so hard before.

Once the shock of seeing and hearing Tristan laughing his ass off wore off, Lancelot finally asked, "_All right Sha'ri, what did you say that caused Tristan to laugh like that_?"

Sha'ri, who had gotten up and made her way to the fire looked over at her younger 'brother' and grinned. "_Oh, I told him it's getting to be that 'time'_," she said stressing the word time, "_and that if he wanted to fear for something, to fear for the Saxon bastards who would try keeping me from our children_."

Lancelot just shook his head and went to pack up his bed roll and prepare for the day' travels. As did everyone else.

---------------------------

Two hours after they left their campsite, the group finally, at least in Sha'ri's opinion, made it to the Honorius Estate. Sha'ri's stomach turned at the sight of the people being cruelly treated by the Romans. Her own people, hell even the Saxons were more humane by just killing off the opposition.

As they approached the gates, mercenaries, under the order of Marius, Sha'ri assumed, closed the gates.

Sha'ri glanced over at her husband and said quietly, "_I have a bad feeling, a very bad feeling about this place my love_."

Tristan nodded in reply, but stayed silent. He knew how she felt; this place reeked of the stench of many needless dishonorable deaths.

The person who seemed to be the leader of the mercenaries yelled down, "_Who are you_?"

Arthur, still astride his horse looked up and replied, "_I am Arthur Castus, commander of the Sarmatian knights and by Bishop Germanius of Rome. Open the gate_."

As the gate opened, a group of pompous Roman officials strode out from the main part of the estate.

"_It is a wonder you have come! Good Jesus, Arthur and his knights_," the fat man wearing the upper crust Roman style of dress said, clapping his hands, as if in prayer.

Sha'ri snickered as he reaches up to pet Galahad's horse and Galahad pulls back, as if he didn't want the horse tainted by Rome. '_Oh yeah, this is Marius Honorius all right_.'

"_You have fought the Woads. Vile creatures_," he continued.

Arthur stared at him hardly, "_Our orders are to evacuate you immediately_."

Marius suddenly looked around nervously, and stuttered, "_Th-that's impossible_."

'_Ah fuck_', Sha'ri thought, '_something is going to go wrong_.' She shot a look over to Tristan and Lancelot. Both of whom understood her meaning.

"_Which is Alecto_?" Arthur asked while looking around at the men scattered across the land.

"_I am Alecto_," everyone looked up to the battlements and saw a scrawny looking dark haired boy about fifteen years old standing there next to whom they thought to be his mother.

"_Alecto is my son. And everything we have is here in the land given to us by the pope of Rome_," Marius replied snobbishly.

Lancelot, irritated with the Roman and the fact that they were just a few days from getting their papers glared at Marius and said, "_Well, you're about to give it to the Saxons_."

Arthur nodded, "_They're invading from the north_."

Marius threw his nose up in the air, "_Then Rome will send an army_."

"_They have. Us. We leave as soon as you're packed_," Arthur retorted.

Marius shook his head, "_I refuse to leave_."

The entire estate grew silent as they watched the standoff. Sha'ri shook her head and before she could say anything about stubborn pig-headed Romans, Marius spoke, though not to them.

Yelling, he ordered his serfs to, "_Go back to work! All of you! Get back to work_!"

The mercenaries repeated the order, "_Back to work_!" and Sha'ri watched in shock as they pushed the young, old, men, women and children around to continue working the land. One mercenary even shoved a couple of older serfs to the ground.

One of them got up and brushed his clothes off, "_All right, all right_-"

"_Go on_!" came the reply.

As this went on, Arthur dismounted his horse and strode up into the face of Marius. "_If I fail to bring you and your son back, my men can never leave this land_," through gritted teeth he continued, "_So you're coming with me if I have to tie you to my horse and drag you all the way to Hadrian's wall myself_." He mock bowed and looked over at Marius' wife, "_My lord. Lady, my knights are hungry_."

The little shit's wife, Fulcinia, patted Marius on the shoulder, "_Go_," he ordered. Marius then finally noticed Sha'ri, '_She would make a nice plaything. I wonder how much he would sell her for_,' came the evil thought, "_Does your servant girl wish to assist in the food preparations_?"

Fulcinia had been about to leave to get the food for everyone when Marius spoke. She paused and listened. However before any reply was made, the sound of the twang of a bow sounded in the courtyard, turning to his left, Marius was shocked to find an arrow in embedded in the ground, an inch from his foot. He looked back up at Sha'ri and saw her put away the bow.

"_You know, I could have you crucified for_…." He began, but was stopped by the look in Sha'ri's eyes.

Arthur was about to defend the woman who was as a sister in all but blood to him when she spoke softly, but powerfully, "_I don't think you will my lord_," she grinned evilly, "_before you could even order such a thing my husband and I will have killed you and our brothers here would have killed most, if not all of your pathetic mercenaries_."

Marius just stared back at both Sha'ri and Arthur, who took and gave back more than they received. Marius shook himself and began to leave, calling out for Alecto to come with him. However, Alecto ignored his father and watched the newcomers with intense curiosity, especially Arthur and Sha'ri.

As he looked around the estate, Arthur's eyes landed on a strange building of rock with a torch.

Bors, who had been quiet, which was quite a feat in and of itself, spoke up, "_Come. Let's go_."

Arthur, ignoring Bors, looked over the serfs' village. Bors' eyes then followed Arthur's. Arthur then began to make his way to them, drawing Excalibur as he walked over. Bors, realizing what he is doing and drew his sword as well. Sha'ri rolled her eyes and dismounted her horse, making ready to follow Arthur and Bors.

"_Where are you going_?" came Tristan's voiced concern.

"_It looks like Arthur's on one of his 'moral quests' and is going to help that serf who's tied up. They're going to need a healer. And I'm the better one between me and Dag_," she replied, as she grabbed her medicine bag, "_If you're so antsy, go scout and see how close the Saxons are_."

Tristan rolled his eyes, but knew she was right, they would need to know the Saxons position for later, as well as a way out. "_Very well_," he acquiesced, "_but if aught befalls you, whoever caused you harm shall know no mercy. Be safe, love_."

And with that, he rode off. Leaving everyone to watch as Arthur strode up to the elderly serf. Sha'ri hurried over in time to hear one serf, Ganis, if she had heard right earlier, say, "Sir-"

Arthur, who by now was pointing at the old man with his sword, asked, "Who is this man?"

Ganis answered, "He's our village elder."

"What is this punishment for?" Arthur asked, looking at the man. No one answered, so he asked again, "Answer me!"

By now, a large crowd of serfs were gathering around Arthur, Ganis, and the old man. Ganis pointed at the estate, "He defied our master, Marius. Most of the food we grow is sent out by sea to be sold. He asked to keep a little more for ourselves, that's all. My arse has been snuffing at the grass, I'm so hungry! You're from Rome! Is it true that Marius is a spokesman for god? And that it is a sin to defy him?"

"Arthur," Sha'ri spoke up.

Arthur looked over at Sha'ri, who was already working on healing the man, "Sha'ri, how is…"

She shook her head. "It's not good my brother," she answered.

No one noticed that Alecto and some of the mercenaries were present, watching everything. Arthur took one more look at the old man, and then faced the crowd of serfs. Pointing Excalibur at Ganis, Arthur spoke loud and clearly, "I tell you now. Marius is not of God. And you - all of you - were free from your first breath."

Arthur then used Excalibur to hacks the chains off of the old man, freeing him. "Help this man," he ordered but there was no response from the crowd, with the exception of Sha'ri, "Help him!"

Finally the serfs rushed forward to help the old man to his feet and to a bed so he could heal.

Arthur turned and looked at the others who were standing around, "Now hear me. A vast and terrible army is coming this way. They will show no mercy, spare no one. Those of you who are able should begin to gather your things and move south, towards Hadrian's Wall. Those unable shall come with us."

Looking at Ganis, Arthur said, "You. Serve me now. Gather these people."

Ganis nodded in reply and started barking out orders, "Right! You heard him! You go grab enough food and water for the journey. Let's get a hurry on or else we're all dead!"

Sha'ri ignored the outside as she cared for the man who had been starved, beaten and left for dead, for at least four days.

Over the next few hours, everyone was busily packing what they could carry and the wagons for extra stores and for those who were sick, and the family were outfitted. Shari had just finished up caring for the man as best she could when she noticed Tristan ride back into the estate.

Out of the corner of their eyes, both Sha'ri and Arthur noticed that mercenaries were pushing monks to finish building the brick wall that was to seal up a stone building. She walked over to her horse and leapt onto the beast and quickly joined her husband and surrogate brother.

She got there in time to hear Tristan say, "They'll be here before nightfall."

Arthur sighed, "How many?"

"An entire army," came the stiff reply.

"Bloody hell! The Saxons are playing for keeps this time aren't they?" Sha'ri blurted out. Arthur and Tristan looked over at her, used to her bursts of thought, and nodded.

"And the only way out is to the south?"

Tristan shook his head. "East. There is a trail, heading east. Across the mountains. It means we'll have to cross behind the Saxon lines, if that's the road we shall take," he paused catching his breath, and finally notices the serfs, "Arthur, who are these people?"

"Tris, I told you that Arthur was on one of his missions," Sha'ri replied giving Arthur an innocent 'who me' look to the glare he shot her.

Arthur threw his surrogate sister a glare. "They're coming with us," he answered.

Tristan sighed, "Then we'll never make it."

Arthur looked down, solemnly, silently acknowledging the point. Suddenly Tristan looked up and the three could hear the pounding of Saxon drums. As the pounding increased, the other knights also turned around, listening. Marius listened, worry etching his face. His mercenaries listen for a moment, then turned back around to the monks.

"Come on. Get back to work!" "Back to work!" came the order as the monks continued building up the wall. The noise and sight at the building site caught Arthur's attention as the monks worked.

As they watched Arthur approach the mercenaries and draw Excalibur, Sha'ri realized what he was doing and urged her own mount forward to help him as the mercenaries stood in the way to stop him from seeing what was inside the building.

Arthur pointed Excalibur at the mercenaries and ordered them to move. The Mercenaries ignored the order and Arthur repeated his order in a louder voice, "Move," causing the others to ride in to see the trouble.

"Move!" Arthur commanded in a voice that brooked no argument. The mercenaries started backing away slowly as Lancelot rode in. Arthur ignored Lancelot's arrival and held the monks at sword point, "What is this?"

An obnoxious monk moved forward to answer, "You cannot go in there. No one goes in there.

This place is forbidden."

Over the thunderous silence, Marius' voice could be heard from across the courtyard shouting, "What are you doing! Stop this!"

Sha'ri hid her smile as the knights blocked Marius' path, allowing Arthur to proceed to try and see what's inside. Even as this is done the sound of drums in the distance.

Lancelot looked up concerned, "Arthur, we have no time."

"Do you not hear the drums?" Galahad worriedly.

Arthur ignored his second in command and the youngest of his knights and pointed his head in the direction of the structure, "Dagonet."

Dagonet nodded and dismounted his horse, and then using his axe and strength he tore down the brick wall the monks had been placing in front of a door. Dagonet hit the door, but shook his head, it was locked.


	15. Chapter 15

**Reviewer Responses**

_La argentinita- Leave Dag alive and kill Guinevere? Hmmmm you never know. But then the Arthurian Legend wouldn't be the same woudl it?_

_Priestess of the Myrmidon- Thanks for the review and the nomiation. I really appreciate it._

* * *

**CHAPTER 15**

As Arthur was about to order Dagonet to kick in the locked door, one of the monks walked over and grabbed his arm, annoying Arthur. As Arthur tried to shake the man off him, the monk said, "_You cannot go in there, no one goes in there_."

This gave everyone in ear shot pause. Sha'ri walked over to the monk and looked him straight in the eye, "_What do you mean? Why is no one allowed inside? Does your 'master' have something to hide?_" she said her voice cold and calculating as she pulled a dagger from its sheath at her side.

The monk looked at Sha'ri and immediately backed away from Arthur; he fell onto his ass and began to cross himself and muttering some Latin prayers and chants, causing Tristan and Sha'ri to laugh. Sha'ri looked over at Arthur and he nodded as he said, "_Dag,_" getting a nod from said man and the sound of Dag's ax hitting the wooden door sounded throughout the courtyard.

Once the door was, well for all intents and purposes, opened, Arthur called out, "_Lancelot, Gawain, Dagonet, Sha'ri, you're with me. Tristan, Bors, Galahad, you stay here and make sure that no one tries anything._"

With that last order, the quintet walked into the dark tunnel, Arthur, Gawain and Dag each grabbing a torch on the way in. The walk was quiet as they all walked down, well until they reached the bottom of the steps. And that was when the stench assaulted them. The smell was like nothing they had ever smelled before, but then again, they'd be lying if they didn't partially recognize it.

"_Oh Goddess, what have they been doing in here,_" Sha'ri whispered, even though in her subconscious she knew the answer. This was no holy place; this was a torture chamber, one which no one came back from alive.

Before her 'brothers' could respond, another person spoke up. "_Who are these defiler's of the Lord's temple?!_" came the voce of an extremely psychotic looking and angry monk.

Hearing those words coming from a man who was supposed to be a priest of her 'brother's' religion set something off inside Sha'ri. She never liked Christianity to begin with, but she hated hypocrites and fanatics even more, no matter what their beliefs were. Before her brothers-in-arms could do or say anything, Sha'ri pulled her dagger and threw it directly into the monk's heart.

As Sha'ri grabbed her dagger back and wiped off the blood, she turned to the others in the room and looked at Arthur with pity, hurt, anger, and sadness in her eyes, "_Is this the work of your God? How he answers your prayers?_" she questioned, anger and hurt tinged the tone of her voice. "_Even the priests and priestess of my religion and the Druids treat people of other belief systems better than your so called holy men._"

Sha'ri shook her head and began to walk away, not noticing the proud look on Lancelot's face as she said exactly what he had always said and believed about the Christian religion. While Arthur's Christ may be tolerant and kind, those who ran his church and controlled the belief system were not, well not always. When he looked over at Arthur, he saw that the man was feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders and the shock of seeing how the monks treated anyone who did not share their beliefs.

Arthur closed his eyes and took a breath as he ordered the others to, "_See if there's still any alive._"

The group then spread throughout the dungeon/torture chamber and began to check the cells to see if there was anyone still alive. As Sha'ri looked into the cells, the smell of the decaying corpses became stronger; so much so that it was over powering her sense of smell and began to make her nearly choke. She didn't pay attention as Arthur opened the cage of one cell and Dagonet opened another only to recoil from the horrid smell.

Without warning, another monk came half walking, half running into the room and grabbed Lancelot's arm, yelling, "_How dare you set foot in this holy place!"_

Lancelot, tired of all the self-righteous Christians, took his sword in hand and stabbed the obnoxious monk in the stomach. The others watched as the monk fell, none feeling the least bit of sympathy for a man who would torture and kill innocent people.

A moment later, another mental monk came out of the woodwork, exclaiming, "_There was a man of God."_

Lancelot resisted the urge to roll his eyes and angrily replied, "_Not my God!_"

After a brief silence, Arthur spoke up, "Right, we still have other cages to check, then we need to get out of here."

As soon as the words leave Arthur's mouth, the whole group begins to check the rest of the cages. No one is surprised when they find more cages filled with dead people. Dagonet shook his head in disgust as he opened another cage and got a whiff of the decaying body. "_This one's dead,_" he muttered aloud.

Gawain nodded as he looked at the victims hanging from the walls, "_By the smell, they are all dead_," he then turned to the two remaining monks. "_And you. You even move, you join him_," he warned, pointing at the dead obnoxious monk on the ground. The monks shuddered, knowing that these men and woman would do as they swore.

Arthur, as he checks the cells, noticed a dead, withering old man, and couldn't help but wonder, _Dear God, why did you let these people suffer so? Surely even though they were not Christian they had need of you mercy?_ He is so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice when Dagonet and Sha'ri opened a small, round cell.

"_Arthur!_" Arthur looked up and over at Dagonet and Sha'ri at the sound of his name and watched to his shock as they pulled out a little boy about seven years old.

Dagonet set the boy on the ledge so that Sha'ri could check him over. Looking the boy in the eye, Dagonet gave him a gentle and kind look and said, "You must not fear me."

The boy, still in shock, moved closer to Sha'ri, whom he viewed as less of a threat. Sha'ri closed her eyes and picked the boy up to carry him outside. As she adjusted his weight, she was shocked by how light he actually was.

She turned to tell Arthur she was heading up and found him and Lancelot looking into another cell. All of a sudden, Arthur stood straight up, handed the torch to Lancelot, and took a swing at the chain holding the bars of the cage up.

"_Arthur, get whoever's in there and let's get out of here_," she urged as she held the boy closer. As she saw Arthur reach in and help out whoever was in there, she felt her jaw drop as she realized who this woman was. _Shit, shit, and double shit. If that's not Guinevere, Queen of the Woads, then I'm the Queen of the Amazons_.

Guinevere could barely walk, and as she tried to for the first time in weeks, her legs gave out due to no muscle strength. Arthur, who had been right beside her, picked her up into his arms and led them out of the dungeons.

As they all exited the dungeon, Lancelot threw his torch onto the ground. As Arthur walked over to an opening near the wagons with Guinevere in his arms, he yelled, "Water! Give me some water!" as he gently set her on the ground.

Tristan got off his horse as his wife exited the structure, Lucan in her arms and Dagonet not far behind. Gawain followed after Dagonet and Sha'ri and was pushing one of the surviving monks forward.

"_What happened_," Tristan asked Sha'ri and Dagonet quietly as Sha'ri sat on the ground next to where Arthur and Guinevere were, waiting for the water to give to the survivors of that torture chamber.

Sha'ri looked up at her husband and smiled grimly, "_You don't even want to know the kinds of atrocities that that man who dares call himself a Christian has committed_." She was cut off as Ganis and the Bishop's servant came over bearing flasks of water for Guinevere and the little boy.

As Arthur fed Guinevere water, she choked. Drawing Sha'ri's attention. She looked at her 'brother' and as she slowly fed the water to the little boy, she said, "_That so-called Roman Christian better hope he stays out of my sight Arthur._"

Horton, the bishop's servant, looked at the boy in horrific fascination. "_His arm is broken. And his family?_"

"_His family was murdered by the Romans you wanted us to protect_," Sha'ri hissed as she cradled the boy in her lap.

Tristan, after looking closer at the woman and the boy made a startling realization, "_They're both woad._"

"_And that is a problem_?" Sha'ri asked in that 'no-nonsense' tone of hers. Tristan bit the inside of his lip and replied, "_No, just letting you and Arthur know._"

At this, Guinevere attempted ot get out of Arthur's arms. Arthur, taking this as a sign of her being frightened of him, looked down at her and said, "I'm a Roman officer. You're safe now," Guinevere ignored him as she tried to finger his cloak, "You're safe..."

"_Stop what you are doing_!" a recognizable voice yelled as it approached. Arthur and Sha'ri looked up to find Marius walking towards them, both Fulcinia and Alecto not far behind.

Arthur rose from his spot next to Guinevere and faced Marius. "_What is this madness_?" he demanded, anger in his voice.

Marius looked at Arthur incredulously and furious that he had been found out. "_They are all pagans here!_"

Galahad glared at the man and yelled, "_So are we_!"

Marius ignored Galahad's out burst and continued on, "_They refuse to do the task god has set for them! They must die as an example!_"

As he spoke, Fulcinia moved to Guinevere and pulled her into a comforting embrace. Guinevere leaned into the motherly embrace as Arthur got into Marius' face, his voice filled with anger and accusation as he spoke, "_You mean they refused to be your serfs_!"

Marius couldn't believe what he had heard. Surely Arthur felt the same way about pagans as he himself. Why did he feel the need to protect these heathens. Even as he tried to get his thoughts straight, Marius couldn't hide the shock in his voice as he said, "_You are a roman. You understand. And you are a Christian…_" he trailed off as he saw his wife helping Guinevere. As he looked at the two women, realization swept over them as he pulled Fulcinia from Guinevere and yelled, "_You! You kept them alive_!" as he slapped Fulcinia.

Arthur, who was closest to Marius was about to retaliate, was knocked over as Sha'ri knocked Marius down to the ground and held a dagger to his throat. The guards were about to help their master, but She caught their movements and said, "_Do not move if you don't want him dead_," the four guards stopped their movements and Sha'ri looked at the fat man below her. "_You know, I always had a great respect for the Christian religion. Partly because it is the religion of my adopted brother,_" she gestured to Arthur. "_However, methinks that you are not as good a Christian as you pretend to be, after all, did not Jesus say to forgive thine enemies?_"

Marius glared at the woman holding him hostage. "_Take this as a warning Marius, I will not be as lenient next time,_" Sha'ri said as she released the tiny man.

Still glaring, Marius angrily said, "_When we get to the wall, you will be punished for this heresy._"

Arthur stepped up to defend his 'sister' and grabbed Marius by his toga. "_Do not think that you are the one in control here Marius. Next time, I will join my 'sister' in dispatching you_."

As Arthur was staring the idiot Marius down. The mental monk, the one that Gawain had been holding captive cried out, "_I was willing to die with them. Yes, to lead them to their rightful place. It is god's wish that these sinners be sacrificed. Only then can their souls be saved."_

Arthur looked at the monk thoughtfully and then looked at his knights and nodded. "Then I shall grant his wish. Wall him and the other monks back up."

Tristan rolled his eyes at Arthur's dramatics, though he secretly agreed with his friend. "Arthur."

Arthur ignored his faithful scout and yelled, "I said, wall them up!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Reviewer Responses**

_First of all, I can't believe it's been so long since I last update. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter._

_Soccergurl32194- I'm glad you're enjoying it._

_Microcheese and xenocanaan- Thanks for your comments and thoughts._

_Heavenstar3 and Hekte__- I am so glad you're both lovign my writing. Sorry it took so long but you know, real life got in the way. LOL._

_Josje- Thanks for the review and for voting in the Tristan Awards all those years ago LOL. _

_

* * *

_

**_CHAPTER 16_**

As Arthur's orders were being obeyed by the serfs, Sha'ri began to look over the boy and young woman they had found inside the dungeon. Thankfully, the boy was unconscious and was being safely taken care of by Dagonet inside the carriage. The young woman watched in what could only be described as a combination of shock and awe as her torturers and tormenters were being sealed inside the place where she had spent the worst year of her life.

However, before she could say a word, she fell into unconsciousness as Sha'ri had begun examining her. Sha'ri looked up at her brother-in-arms, "They are both in need of water and easily eaten food. I don't think they have eaten much, if anything at all in recent days." Arthur looked a little sickened. "Can you lift her into the carriage while I grab my herbal bag?" Without further word Arthur lifted her into the carriage.

It was not long before everyone; the serfs, the Honorious family, and the entire unit, were all ready to leave the property and return to the barracks at the wall. The column was long as there was a total of one hundred-fifty people in total, not counting Sha'ri, Tristan and the rest of the knights.

"_Tristan,_" Sha'ri said, grabbing her husband's attention from whatever he was listening to, "_I'm going to take care of the girl and the boy in the carriage, save some Saxons for me love_?"

A wry grin formed on Tristan's face as he leaned down and kissed her, "_Of course. I know how much you love your fun. Now do what you need to do sweeting._"

The smile on her face must have been evident because she thought she heard Lancelot and Bors commenting about "lovebirds". She spun on her heel and threw "the look", the one every woman learned to intimidate their men and children from the moment time began. With a shake of her head, Sha'ri grabbed her horse and walked it over to the carriage, tying its reins to the carriage before grabbing her herbal bag and then jumping inside.

"_What do we have Dagonet_?" Sha'ri asked as she surveyed the situation.

Dagonet looked up from the boy he was treating. "_The girl will live as long as we treat her wounds and get her some nourishment. However_," he looked down at the boy, "_if we do not get this boy some medicine and rid him of whatever is ailing him and also get him some nourishment then he will be lost to the Great Mother._"

_Shit! I was afraid of this_, Sha'ri thought as she began preparing the poultices and teas necessary to heal the wounds. "_Dagonet_," she spoke softly, as not to wake the sleeping child, "_I need you to make the willow bark tea while I set to cleaning the open wounds. Please add some of the poppy and linden as well_."

Her adopted brother nodded in acknowledgement and the two began tending the two survivors of the torture chamber that lay beneath Marius Honorius' manor. As they began to take care of the worst of the wounds, the large caravan began to move to the East as Tristan had instructed.

Hours had passed as Dagonet and Sha'ri tended the wounds of the young woman and the boy. The young woman just sat and watched warily as they continued their work. No one spoke a word unless it was Sha'ri ordering something to be made, whether it was a tea or poultice. So it surprised the two main healers when they heard the voices of two of their brothers.

"Then save your anger for them!" Arthur's annoyed and irritated voice came through loud and clear. As did Lancelot's when he replied, "Is this Rome's quest… or Arthur's?"

Arthur never replied. Without warning, he came through the flap that covered the entrance. Dagonet nodded in acknowledgement. "Arthur."

"How is he?" Arthur asked with real concern in his voice.

Dagonet sighed as he continued wiping the boy's forehead. "He burns, brave boy."

With a quick nod, Arthur looked towards the young woman whom they had found with the boy in that torture chamber that Marius Honorius had. "Some of your fingers are out of place. I have to push them back. If I don't do this, there's a chance you may never use them again," Arthur said slowly and calmly as not to frighten the woman even more.

The woman nodded her understanding and let Arthur take her hand. Without warning the sound of fingers cracking filled the carriage as Arthur set the fingers in the woman's hand. Once done with his task, Arthur turned to leave. He was surprised when the woman spoke.

"He tortured me. With machines," she admitted as she tried to regain her composure and her breath. "He made me tell him things I didn't know to begin with," she continued as she rose into a sitting postion. "And then, I heard your voice in the dark," a slight smile formed on her face. "I'm Guinevere. You're Arthur, of the knights from the great Wall."

Arthur was shocked that she had heard of him so far North of the wall. Not only that, but that she had correctly discerned who he was. "I am," he replied stiffly.

Guinevere formed a stiff face as she added, "Famous Briton who kills his own people," before she collapsed in exhaustion while clinging to Arthur's chest.

As the people from Marius's estate and the knights were heading back towards the wall, Marius' estate was being lit aflame and invaded by the Saxon horde who had been sweeping the land.

The leader was standing in the courtyard, watching as his people were slaughtering the remaining people and pillaging when a British Scout came up to him.

"**_I found tracks coming from the south, but none going back_**," he informed the Cerdic. "**_Horsemen, traveling light and fast. Could be Roman cavalry. Could be knights_**."

Cerdic stopped, a thoughtful look on his face. "**_They know we're after them_**," he confirmed.

'**_They'll head east now. Through the mountains_**," the scout told him, sure he was right.

Before they could speak, some of the soldiers came walking up, dragging one of the monks who had been locked up by Arthur with them. The man was half sobbing, crying out, "_God's holy work! They defiled- I am a servant of God-!_"

The soldiers threw the man to the ground and spoke up, "**_He says they walled him up in a building and took the family. Someone who goes by the name of Arturius_**."

The scout nodded grimly. "**_It's him. It's Arthur_**," he confirmed for Cerdic.

Cerdic then looked towards his son, Cynric and ordered, "**_Take your men east. Hunt them down. I'll take the main army to the wall. Bring the family there._**"

"**_And the monks_**?" the scout asked.

Cynric snorted. He had no real use for supposed holy men. Truthfully, neither did his father or their men. "Put them back where you found them," he ordered as they ignored the ramblings of the mental monk.

Cerdic looked around at the estate and sighed, "**_Burn it all_**."


End file.
